Perfectly Imperfect
by Reject's Angel
Summary: A wrestler and an actress  oc  oh and lets not forget their no strings attached relationship, paparazzi, jealousy and distance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Illiana breathed in deeply enjoying the hot sun beaming down on her skin. The traffic 35 stories below did little to annoy the young woman as she enjoyed one of the few days with no plans, no appointments just her and her home. Peace and quiet.

"Illiana! Ah put some clothes on!"

Rolling her icy bluish gray eyes Illiana sat up removing her sunglasses to glare at her older brother. "I am wearing clothes! It's called a bikini! It's unseasonably warm today. And what are you doing here?"

"Did you forget the show tonight, remember?" Ryan was all too excited about his trip to Raw that night. Much like father and son watched football together and mother and daughter would cook together, Illiana and Ryan watched wrestling together. From the tender age of 11 Illiana would be planted every Monday night in front of the TV watching 'Raw is War'. At first because she thought Jeff Hardy was cute but then out of pure appreciation for the athleticism and talent. Now an adult Illiana went to shows whenever it was possible and this time Ryan got to tag along. Being the older brother of Illiana Delacorte had its perks.

Rolling her eyes again Illiana looked at her older brother that was acting more like his shoe size than his age. "Ryan." Illiana whined. "I just got home at 5 this morning I really want to relax or sleep or do both. And how could I forget? It's my birthday gift to you and the show doesn't start until tonight. Its 2pm the guys are probably just getting to the arena."

"I know what time it is. I also know how long it takes you to get ready."

Raising an eyebrow Illiana stood and walked through the glass door into her two story, 4 bedroom penthouse. Stomping to her room her voice could be heard through the open home. "I want my key back too!" It was safe to say Illiana was not your average 22yr old. Stepping out the shower with the towel tightly around her body she could see his reflection in the mirror. "What Ryan?"

"Were you out until 5am with someone or were you on set?" Ryan knew his sister was a partier just as much as she was a hard worker.

With a scowl the 5'3 girl spun on her heels her icy blue eyes only held a small distraction from the black circles under her eyes. "If you want to go to the show tonight I suggest not accusing me of things like that. I was working, as I have been the past 3 months and I am exhausted. If you want you can go to the show alone while I catch up on sleep because they will not let you backstage without me." Illiana ran a brush through her hair roughly.

"Calm down Illy." Ryan kissed his sister's forehead. "I'm just looking out for you." With that he left his sister's room letting her dress.

A few hours later the duo had arrived at the arena. "Please...please don't embarrass me." Illiana looked over to Ryan. "Please?"

"Illy stop acting like I'm 5 instead of 25. I won't embarrass you." Leaning in he kissed the top of his sister's head. "And thank you." Ryan had been an avid wrestling fan since he could remember. His all-time favorite was Stone Cold Steve Austin. When he was a child he tried to do everything like him, including a stunner on his sister, which landed her in the ER and him grounded for two months and no wrestling shown in the house for a while after. As Illiana got older she wanted to fit in with her big brother and took up his interest as much as possible. Attempting to play football wasn't an option and neither was going out with Ryan and his friends so watching wrestling at home it was. Over the years Ryan had been to countless shows but never backstage and never front row. His baby sister truly was the best.

Walking to the back entrance Illiana flashed a smile and gave her name, grabbed her brother's hand and walked through the halls. Even dressed down in a pair of jeans, knee high boots and a tight baby tee Illiana looked like a rock star. With thick black hair half way down her back and make up applied like a true artist she stepped one foot in front of the other texting furiously.

"You're going to hit a wall like that."

Looking up at the voice Illiana smiled. "Adam!" Even with her heels she just met his shoulders.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight. How are you Illy?" Adam asked embracing the young girl in a warm hug.

"It's his birthday." Illiana pointed behind her to the star struck man. "And I'm doing good, staying busy like usual. You?"

"Same old shit you know." Adam shrugged.

Ryan stood back listening to his sister and the rated R superstar talk like they were old friends and he was none too pleased when the 6'4 man called his baby sister Illy. A name used only by those closest to her. Ryan didn't want to think about how they knew one another or how well, he was just going to focus on the fact someone he watched on TV every week was standing in front of him.

"Happy birthday." Adam extended his hand.

"Holy shit its Edge!" Ryan sounded like a giddy little girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

"Do we look related?" Illiana asked with one closed eye slapping a hand on her forehead in embarrassment.

"Not at all." Adam laughed and in reality they didn't. Ryan was roughly 6 feet tall and Illiana barely making it to 5'3. While Ryan sported the hazel eyes from their father Illy took after their mother with a near see through bluish gray. Although naturally curly Illy had her hair straight tonight while Ryan let the tiny curls do a balancing act upon his head.

"Thank you." Continuing her walk with Adam by her side and Ryan at his side they made it to catering. Seeing a table full of divas Ryan began to make his way towards them when he felt himself being held back. "If you embarrass me...this will be your last time backstage." Letting him go Illy went on her own to say hello to the friends she made at the last show.

"Excuse me!" Randy pushed through the crowd to get to catering. He was not in the best of moods. With his flight being delayed, the car rental place losing his reservations and he was now starving and the table of food was blocked by the men he worked with drooling over some little girl.

Sitting at his regular table with Cody, Ted, Adam and John he began to eat. "Oh my god! It's Randy Orton!" A man yelled running over. "Can I have your autograph?"

Adam hid his smile. "Illy's brother."

Scribbling his name on the paper and watching the guy run off Randy looked to Adam. "Who?"

"Illiana Delacorte, you know the actress? She's the girl in the middle of a WWE orgy over there." Ted nodded his head in the direction of the roster drooling over the starlet.

"Oh please what is so special about her? She's hot so what? So are most of the girls that wait after the shows for us. I mean seriously what has this chick done? Get anorexia, go to rehab and make a sex tape like every other young actress out there?" All four guys were quiet.

"Actually I do drink but more of its a social thing and I'm never wasted to the point I can't handle myself, now I love sex but never would I be stupid enough to make a tape and yes before a role if need be I tend to diet but I could never be anorexic because I like food too much, not to mention I think I have a pretty nice body without starving myself don't you?" Turning around Randy looked at the woman before him. She was the fantasy that every man wished would come true. Her eyes were hypnotizing and she had these pouty pink lips that dropped his mind deep into the gutter. Long dark hair flowed down her back and although she couldn't have weighed more than 110lbs she commanded attention. "I'm Illiana but...I think you know that." He watched her, watching him. Her eyes went up and down his clothed body and she smiled. "If any of you see Ryan can you please tell him to answer his phone? I have an interview to do for . It was nice to meet you Randy."

"Go after her." Adam pushed

"What?" Randy looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?"

"Trust me Randy." Adam had experience with Illy and he knew the way she was looking at Randy because it was the same way she once looked at him. The entire time Illiana stood before Randy she pictured her tongue running over each and every design that decorated his arms and shoulder blades.

"Who said I wanted her?" The legend killer asked in all seriousness.

"If you don't want her...shit I'll take her." John stood about to walk to the door when Randy jumped up cutting in front off his friend to find Illiana.

Sitting on an equipment trunk Illiana let her legs swing back and forth as Sean a worker for stood in front of her taking notes. "So can you tell me how long you've been a wrestling fan?"

"I became fan when I was around 11...It would've been earlier if my brother didn't attempt to test out the moves on me."

Sean chuckled, writing down his answer. "He practiced moves on you often?"

"Eh he tried to but my mom usually stopped him but when I was 7 he attempted to do a stone cold stunner on me. I lost two teeth and he got grounded for two months. Luckily they were baby teeth though." Illy subconsciously ran her tongue over her teeth at the memory.

"We've seen you at quite a few shows"

"Whenever I am free and can get tickets I will be there." Illiana began to play with her fingers as she let her feet hit the metal trunk.

"And your favorite wrestler?"

"That changes with time I was in love with Jeff Hardy when I was 11. Right now though I would say my favorite is-"

"Me...Randy Orton of course." Randy interrupted causing a slow smile to break out across Illiana's face.

"No actually. I really enjoy watching Matthew or as he is known to the fans Evan Bourne, Cena and of course John Morrison." Illy replied watching the smile slip from Randy's face.

"Thank you for your time Miss Delacorte." Sean shook her hand. "This will be up by the end of show tonight."

"I'm really not one of your favorite wrestlers?" Randy was shocked, he thought he was getting a sign from her. Her eyes were to die for and in catering they were boring a hole into him.

"Nope."

"Seriously?" Randy watched as she pushed herself off the equipment trunk and studied her body wondering why he hadn't paid attention to her before. She had been to shows plenty of times but never made it on his radar.

"Yep."

"You've got to be kidding."

"No." Illy laughed. "Get over yourself." Flipping open her phone to call her brother Illy's wrist was grabbed by the legend killer himself.

"You're saying you don't want me? And that if I tell you I am staying at the four seasons on 57th in room 3100 you won't be in my room tonight with your panties on the floor?" Randy let his blue eyes stare into hers.

Feeling her heart rate quicken and a heat flash that would put any woman going through menopause to shame Illiana caught her breath. "That is exactly what I am saying." Smiling she grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt and he let her pull him down to her height as she whispered in his ear. "In order for my panties to be on your floor...I'd have to be wearing them."

Walking down the hall Ryan stopped, he didn't like the sight before him. It made him sick how many times he heard his sister was a sex pot but it pissed him off when she played it up. "What is going on?" Ryan asked walking closer and putting a protective arm around his baby sister and staring at Randy's hand willing it to let go of her wrist as he stood up straight.

"Nothing." Linking arms with her brother she walked away but looked back at Randy, his face was priceless causing Illiana to bite her bottom lip in anticipation.

Neither Randy nor Illy spoke the rest of the night but that wasn't to say they didn't notice one another. During his match Randy watched as she stood and screamed, chanted with the crowd and even got into a playful pushing match with her brother. After the show Randy made his way to his rental locking eyes with Illiana as she signed autographs for the fans. She held his gaze until he was backing out of the parking spot.

"Don't think I am easy." Illiana spoke out of breath for the few seconds their lips parted.

"Did I say you were?" Randy yanked her top off in one swift motion. His hands rested on her hips as he felt her smooth skin.

"I am in your room and I've never met you before...that sounds-"

"Shh...less talking." Randy hoisted the small girl up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Holding her up against the wall there was too much want and need in the air to make this romantic or passionate. Hungry for her taste and pouty lips he felt himself grow eager at the fact she dodged him taking nips at his neck instead. She liked to play, and that would be cute if he didn't have need building up so strong it hurt. Licking his lips Randy savored the feel of the soft bites Illiana was placing on his neck but he needed more.

Holding her against the wall with his body alone he undid the button and zipper to her skinny jeans. Randy impatiently waited and watched Illiana as she arched into his body, reaching behind her unclasping the purple and black bra and letting it fall between them. Immediately his hands grabbed and caressed the soft mounds of flesh before dipping his head in for a taste her soft moans drove him forward. Slipping a hand into her open jeans he could feel her moist heat. There was no denying Illiana wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Pushing up Illiana flicked her tongue out licking Randy's bottom lip before wriggling out of his hold. With her feet on the floor she seductively bit her bottom lip walking backwards towards the bed inch my inch lowering her jeans.

Illiana didn't need to ask, call or wait Randy was undoing his belt and standing before her in a matter of seconds. Looking up into his blue eyes Illiana pushed his jeans to the floor and licked her palm, wrapping it around him dragging her hand down slowly. Hissing Randy closed his eyes her hand was so small and dainty, soft but with a good grip.

Play time was over, if he waited any longer he would explode. Literally. Pushing Illiana back on the bed he leaned over her petite frame and raised an eyebrow looking at the purple lace panties. Eliciting a gasp from Illiana, Randy held the ripped panties in his hand. Standing back Randy took in her soft supple skin, toned stomach decorated with a dangling belly ring down to the landing strip guiding him to his destination.

Randy wanted to be careful he was so much bigger than Illiana but the taste of her skin, her intoxicating scent, the squeamish way her body moved trying to get away from what he was giving her. He was overpowered by his driving force wanting to make her cum, to make her scream, to give her his all so she'd never forget. Most guys worried about themselves but Randy made sure to take care of whatever woman he was with whether it be a ring rat, a friend with benefits or a girlfriend. If a man could make a woman lose complete and utter control of her body then he had something to brag about. Tonight with Illiana would be no different.

"Ah mi dios." Randy drove in harder as her body became tense one hand griped the sheets so tight they could tear. The other clawed into Randy's back. Reaching between them without missing a beat Randy pressed the button to release all. She didn't scream or cry but rather a whimper as her body convulsed like a 1000 watts of electricity were running through her veins. The sounds she made, her beautiful face twisted into a tortured pleasure and the after tremors of his work was enough to push Randy over the edge.

With one hand Randy held himself up not wanting to crush her precious body and looking down he smiled. Illiana's lips slightly parted and eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. Randy withdrew himself expelling a deep breath he stood and crossed the room to the bathroom to discard the condom. After cleaning up a bit Randy opened the bathroom door surprised to see Illiana standing and half way dressed. No girl had ever left him. Just two weeks ago he literally had to pick up the girl he was with and sit her in the hall slamming the door before she could get back in. Even then she banged and cried calling through the door, describing in detail what she would let him do to her and what she would do to him if only he let her back in. That went on for an hour before he called security. "Where are you going?"

Illiana pulled her shirt over her head and leaned over zipping her boots without even looking Randy's way. "Home." It was a simple clean cut answer but still caught Randy off guard. Did he do something wrong? He couldn't have possibly done something wrong the way she cried out and writhed about beneath him. Looking for her bra she could feel Randy watching her and even though she was just naked with him his constant staring was making her uneasy. Spotting the bra by the door Illiana grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket before looking in the mirror. "You have to leave in the morning, I have things I need to do so you know, its best." Picking up her purse she walked to the door swinging it open. "Thanks for tonight."

Randy scoffed; just like that she was gone. No kiss goodbye, no phone number or I'll see you later.

The next morning Illiana whined putting the pillow over head at her loud friend/assistant walked into her bedroom. "Go away!"

"Its 10am get up!"

"No." Illiana whined "Why did I give you a key?"

"So which one of them did you hook up with this time?" Olivia asked. Illiana gave her the finger. "I know you were with one of them...you never sleep this late unless you had an overnight shoot annnnd." Illiana heard papers ruffling. "You were caught leaving a hotel at 3 this morning."

"Nosy bastards." Illiana mumbled. "I hope they have an itchy ass from hiding out in the bushes all night." Got damn paparazzi.

"Was he good?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Try amazing." The two giggled like school girls

"Details?"

"Now you know me better than that...I never kiss and tell."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I changed Becky and Nathan's age making them both teenagers in the story. Also their birthing order to make Rebecca the youngest rather than the middle child. Please if the story is okay so far review? Or give suggestions on how to make it better? Thank you.

**Chapter 2**

It had been roughly 2 weeks since Randy and Illiana had hooked up and 2 weeks since he had seen or heard from her. Adam was all too excited to see how the night went but Randy was reluctant to talk. Never in his years had a woman WANTED to leave after being with him. It was actually just the opposite from begging to be his girlfriend or at least another round. Normally they would snuggle up to him so tight he could barely breathe and HE was all too happy to check out of the hotel the following morning.

Randy did his best not to think about Illiana though; there were plenty of other women out there for him. Today he was thinking about home and his family. He had been on a straight tour without a break from signings and appearances to house shows and Raw he hadn't been home in two weeks. That was two weeks without the loving embrace of his sister, his mom's home cooked meals and his father's input on his matches.

"Mom? Dad?" Randy called walking into the home he had purchased for his family. "Becky? Nathan?" He felt it was his duty to return the favor after his father literally busted his ass in the ring to provide for them. Wrestling today and back in the day was much different, a lot more money for one thing.

"In here baby." Elaine, Randy's mother called from the kitchen.

Randy smiled inhaling the smell of a good home cooked meal. No catered food, or fast food, no protein shakes and energy bars, just a nice hot meal from his mother's heart. "Ma I am 29yrs old. Do I look like a baby?" Randy did his infamous pose that showed all his muscles.

"Save it for the ring honey." Patting his chest she shook her head. "No matter what you will always be my baby." Elaine reached up pinching the cheeks of her 6'5 son.

"Where are Nathan and Becky?" Randy asked walking around to the stove.

"Don't touch that!" Elaine scolded shooing her eldest out of the kitchen. "Nathan is outside with your father going over plays for the game this weekend. Becky is most likely on the phone in her room." Elaine replied.

Walking out to the backyard Randy took off into a sprint intercepting the ball his father threw to his younger brother. "Never going to win state like that baby bro." Randy teased tossing the football to him.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing...if you keep getting speared you're never going to win that championship."

The two boys teased one another when a weight was suddenly on top of him. "Randy!" The voice belonged to his sister.

"Hey Rebecca, miss me much?" Randy asked hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her forehead. No matter his character on TV or how cocky he seemed to be with the ladies and at times immature with his friends. Randy wasn't like that with his family. He wasn't the legend killer he was just Randal Keith Orton and a complete push over when it came to making his baby sister happy.

"Of course I did. Did you bring me anything?" Becky asked expectantly.

"...Like?" Whenever Randy went overseas he made sure to bring his sister back something that would make all the girls at school jealous. When she was going through her boy band phase and Nick and Aaron Carter came to the show he got a picture and autograph for her.

"Illiana. She was at a show a few weeks ago...did you get me her autograph?"

"...I didn't know you were a fan. I'm sorry." Randy apologized.

"Oh well...it's okay." Rebecca shrugged. "Did you meet her though? Talk to her? What was she like?"

The dirty thoughts and images that passed through his mind he was not about to share with his 16yr old sister. "She's nice."

"That's it? Is she as hot as she looks in the magazines?" Nathan asked joining the conversation.

"Oh yeah."

"No matter how old you get guys will always have a one track mind." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "If she comes to another show will you get an autograph for me?"

"Of course." Randy assured his sister but in reality he wasn't sure he would ever see Illiana again, not by the way she left anyway. "So how is sch-." Randy began to ask but Becky's phone went off interrupting him. "Okay…talk to your friend while your brother hasn't seen you in two weeks. It's okay." Randy called after his sister's retreating back in sarcasm as she walked away to talk.

"What did you expect of a 16 year old? Especially after you didn't bring her anything home." Bob smiled. "Should we go look at the matches before dinner?"

Randy nodded following his dad into the house. Wrestling was in his blood with his dad, granddad and uncle all having that same passion running through their veins. It was inevitable that Randy would follow suit. While on the road Bob would record every match and watch them with his son when he came home telling him what was good, what was bad and what he could improve on. It was a type of bonding for them.

No sooner did the tape end did Elaine come and get them for dinner. "Do you mind getting your sister please?"

"No problem." Randy leaned down kissing his mother's cheek before sprinting up the stairs. Knocking and opening the 16yr olds door he chuckled. Still on the phone sprawled out on her bed and watching TV she didn't even know he walked in. "Becky? Becky?" Randy called but nothing. "Rebecca?" Randy tapped her leg making her look up. "Dinner time."

"I'll be down in a minute I'm watching this but it's almost over." Becky pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Alright but it mom comes up here you know you're in trouble." Going to leave the room he stopped mid stride. That voice. He knew that voice. Turning around he looked at the TV and sure enough there was Illiana.

"_When I was 17…" Illiana smiled crossing her legs. "I auditioned for High School Musical and got cast in RENT."__  
_

Randy found himself grabbing his sister's computer chair and sitting down to watch.

_"I had done commercials as a baby, I was an extra on a couple movie sets but until I was 16 I had never had an actual part. So I had like one movie under my belt when the script for high school musical came along. I auditioned for Gabriella and it went to Vanessa Hudgens. I'll be honest she did a MUCH better job than I did. Same week I auditioned for Mimi in RENT. Everyone was skeptical because I was 17 and the fact Mimi was a drug addicted, HIV positive, stripper didn't sit well with many." Illiana laughed and it was infectious. "I got the part though and, I proved everyone that doubted me wrong that day."_

Randy was so entranced by the woman on screen he didn't realize his sister had stopped talking on the phone and was staring at him.

"_Music? Music is my life! I can't go anywhere without my ipod and I listen to all types of music but when I was 17 I loved Eminem, Linkin Park, Usher and The Pussycat Dolls. Eminem was just the –bleep- and still is, Usher's confession's CD I had in my car all day every day. Linkin Park I was new to but one of my favorite bands and PCD were just sexy. I guess even at that age I was trying to hone in on my sex appeal."_

Randy stood as the show switched to interviewing Drake. "Come on dinner's ready."

"About time you came down. I'm starving here." Nathan pointed to the untouched food as it was a rule until everyone was seated, no one would eat.

"I'm right here." Becky ran down the steps sitting next to Randy as they all began to eat.

"So Randy how is Barbie doing?" Elaine asked randomly.

"She is doing fine." Randy refused to make eye contact because he knew what would be coming up next. Scratch that even without eye contact it came up.

"Is she still single? Because if she is I think you tw-"

"Mom...not tonight. Please?" Randy hated these conversations it made him feel like he was a child again.

"When Randal? You're not getting any younger and these ladies if you can even call them that. They come and go like a revolving door. You haven't even brought a girl home in 4yrs." Elaine pleaded.

"Elaine." Bob tried to stop his wife

"And if you keep up with this behavior you're going to catch something or impregnate one of these women and be stuck to them forever."

"Okay. Thanks for dinner mom...I have clothes to wash." Randy stood making his exit. He didn't blame his mom for worrying but he was a bachelor and sleeping around was part of the job title. It wasn't like he had a different woman every day of the week but when it was conducive to his needs it certainly wasn't hard to find someone. 

His two days home a week it was nice not to have a nagging girlfriend bitching at him. It was nice to have his own space and sleep in his own bed. Traveling 255 days a year had its downsides especially when it came to relationships. Just ask most of the guys that were married, as it past tense. Some even tried it a second time and failed. Randy liked his life drama free and part of having no drama meant having no women. Nights like he had with Illiana worked just fine for him.

Then somewhere 1,000 miles away Illiana sat alone in her penthouse starring out at the city lights. Nights like tonight were a happy medium, happy she didn't have anything to do but sad because she had no one to do it with. Did Illiana have friends? Of course she did, she was rich, beautiful, smart and famous. Were they real friends? That was a different story and Illiana knew it.

The business she was in was cut throat and in terms a lot like high school. Acting did have a lot to do with talent but also with looks, it didn't matter if Illiana could recite the entire script backwards if a younger, prettier and skinnier girl came in asking for less money – the job was hers. For that reason alone Illiana had few true friends in the industry and although her phone had roughly 400 and something contacts and she would hang out with each and every one of them if given the time, only a handful did she trust. It was rare the young actress opened up to many in fear they would run to the nearest tabloid and spill her secrets for a quick buck. Shoot they did that now without knowing her. She loved going to the store and seeing a story where 'a close friend' revealed she had a 6th toe or an abortion when she was 13 or something else to that effect.

No matter though Illiana refused to throw herself a pity party, because she had a life many dreamed of. She wasn't always alone and she worked just as hard as she played. If Illiana wanted she could be doing something every night of the week as she was invited to restaurant openings, movie premieres, award shows, parties and more. However taking a day every once in the while to enjoy the silence soothed her nerves, gave her a chance to breathe and sit in her sweats with no make-up or contacts, hair extensions, falsies or fake nails. She needed that, a night to herself to be just that – herself.

Walking into the spacious kitchen Illiana grabbed a mug and made herself some tea before curling into her papasan chair and flicking the TV on. Going channel through channel through channel she often wondered why she had so many channels….nothing was on. Closing her eyes for a second Illiana let out a deep breath hearing her own voice on the TV. _When I was 17 _was on and actually brought a smile to Illiana's face. She had filmed this literally hours after she had left Randy's hotel room. Covering her mouth she stifled a laugh because in perfect view, at least to herself was a hickey. How could she have not noticed that? Or the make-up artists not have seen it? Oh well it was too late now. Subconsciously Illiana ran her manicured fingers over her neck shuddering at the thought.

It was rare for Illiana to watch herself on TV or in movies for that fact. Once done with the premiere Illy would never look at the film again. For some reason though she didn't mind watching '_When I was 17' _for the simple fact it was a blast from the past. They showed pictures of her being 4yrs old and ice skating in rockefeller center, a video snippet of her auditioning for a movie and her brother sharing the moment she got her driver's license and getting two tickets in the very same day.

Illiana couldn't help but laugh at that. It wasn't her fault that her dad bought her a mustang and she just so happened to be a fan of fast and the furious. While the show moved onto a clip of Drake, Illiana decided to move into her room. Walking into her bathroom she did her nightly routine and turned out the lights, her TV giving off a bluish glow being the only thing to light the room. Climbing the two steps to get into her bed Illiana snuggled down deep in the covers and closed her eyes. Feeling her body drift into relaxation her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Just calling to say goodnight and I love you."

Illiana smiled at her brother's voice on the other end. "Goodnight Ryan, I love you too."

"You have the TV on?" Ryan asked knowingly. No matter how grown up the roles were his sister took on, no matter how long she had been living on her own or how often she traveled the country he knew she hated being alone. She had to have noise when she was sleeping and always seemed to sleep better during the day or when someone was there with her. "I can spend the night you know."

"I am good, thank you though." Illiana smiled closing her eyes. "Your girlfriend probably thinks we have some incestuous relationship going on as much as you spend the night. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Alright, sleep tight Illy."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: If anyone is interested…..this is what Illiana looks like I have a link in my profile.

**Chapter 3**

"Home sweet home….sort of." Illiana said looking out the window into the sunny skies of Los Angeles home to the stars. Taking her sunglasses off the top of her head she placed them over her eyes looking at Liv.

"You ready?" Rodney a 6'6 and roughly 350lbs man asked coming up behind the girls with their luggage.

"As I'll ever be." Illiana smiled taking her bag and walking out the doors of the airport to intense blinding flashes and a frenzy of questions and talking over one another. Rodney did his job to the best of his ability blocking the two girls from the lunacy that was Los Angeles paparazzi. Escorting the girls to the car rentals Rodney laughed at the sign on the window that read 'must be 25 and older' knowing that at 22yrs old Illiana could walk in and get the keys to whatever she wanted just because of her name.

"How am I going to fit in that?" Rodney asked as a Mercedes E550 pulled up.

"You're not, I rented that for you." Illiana pointed to a large black SUV pull up behind the sports car. "I'll be heading to Olivia's parents' home first and then to the hotel." Illiana explained looking out at the group of photogs surrounding the door.

"You want me to follow you to Olivia's or meet you at the hotel?"

"Meet me at the hotel." Illiana tossed the huge man his keys before quickly walking out the automated doors. Tossing her luggage inside, Illiana got in the driver's seat as Liv sat down and buckled up. Ready to speed off Illiana looked down avoiding the blinding light as the camera men stood in front of her car blocking the exit. A loud booming voice interrupted and Rodney came to the rescue moving the men away. "Thank you Rodney." Illiana called from the window before speeding off.

"Have you called your parents?" Liv asked but only received silence. "You know to let them know you are in town for a few days?"

"No." Illiana didn't take her eyes off the road. "I will be too busy to see them. I have Lopez Tonight, to do tonight and tomorrow afternoon I am on Ellen's show and that I have last call with Carson Daly and then Melina's birthday party at the sky bar."

Olivia nodded not pushing the subject but changing it. "You don't have to stay at the hotel you know. You can stay with me and my family."

"Negative but thanks anyway." Illiana smiled before stopping in front of a quaint little home on the outside of LA. Away from the crazy city life but close enough to join in when they wanted. "Will you at least come in to say hi?" Liv asked. With a sigh Illiana put the car in park and stepped out with her friend.

"Liv it's so good to see you baby." A tall red head rushed to hug her daughter. 

"Hi Mrs. Bennett." Illiana stood back giving a small wave.

"Illiana." The older woman gave a forced smile before turning her attention back to her daughter. "Your father is still at work but he will be so happy to see you. How was your flight? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine mom." Olivia gave a reassuring smile before looking back at Illiana giving her a nod to come join them but Illy refused. It was well known the Bennett family weren't fans of Illiana.

"So….Illiana are you staying with your parents while in town or..?" Mrs. Bennett asked not offering a room either.

"Oh no, I was just dropping Olivia off before heading to my hotel." Illiana tried her hardest to be polite and ignore the disgusted look Mrs. Bennett was shooting her way. It was no secret that Mrs. Bennett was disappointed that Olivia didn't go to college and had no problem blaming Illiana for that. Being that Mrs. Bennett herself was a school teacher and a very religious woman with eyes and ears, it was safe to say she knew of Illiana's indiscretions. Illiana remembered after the first time she posed for Maxim, Mrs. Bennett called asking Olivia to come home.

"How long will you be in town?"

"Three days." Illiana spun the car key around on her index finger.

"Well at least I get to see my daughter for the time being." Mrs. Bennett hated that Olivia followed Illiana clear across the country. It didn't matter that Illiana paid Liv more money than a college graduate for just doing simple tasks like keeping her schedule and getting her coffee. It didn't matter that they were still best friends and Illiana bought her expensive gifts and because of her job got to travel the world. Just in the past year Liv had went to Puerto Rico and Brazil because of a movie Illiana was doing.

"I will call you later Liv." Exiting the house before her friend could answer she had to leave before she said something she would regret. Placing her Chanel sunglasses over her eyes Illiana walked down porch steps and to the rented car.

Looking back at the house Illiana shook her head; Liv was her best friend and had been for nearly 10yrs now. Illiana didn't need an assistant but it did help and why not have someone that you loved and cared about be by your side 24/7 and get paid? Despite the reports of her being a diva Illiana was a very capable and independent woman, she could cook, clean and wash clothes. Although the latter she normally sent out to be done she could handle her own. The only thing Liv did was the occasional coffee run or pick up groceries so Illiana wouldn't have to endure the paparazzi while buying tampons. Illiana knew she would never have Mrs. Bennett's approval; she never did since the time she was 15 and appeared in her first music video.

Breaking away from her thoughts Illiana looked into her rear view mirror noticing the same car had been behind her since she left Mrs. Bennett's home. Making a random right she decided to see if she was followed and she was. One reason Illiana hated Los Angeles was the paparazzi, they were in New York but not like they were in LA. Los Angeles paparazzi didn't care if they put your family, friends, sanity or even your life on the line as long as they got the picture. Watching in the mirror she shifted gears and sped up switching lanes and back again in attempts to lose them. Illiana smiled in satisfaction seeing the paps getting stuck a few cars behind her.

Time passed quickly but it always did when working. Promoting a movie was just as much work as it was filming, well not really but in all seriousness Illiana had to make her rounds so people knew about the movie and would go see it. Her two days of promotion were up in California and soon she would be headed back home to New York to do the same but tonight, tonight she got to kick back and relax at her friend Melina's birthday.

Finishing up a match, last thing Randy really wanted to do was go party as his back, shoulders and neck were sore but Melina was a friend, more like family seeing as they traveled together so often. It wouldn't hurt to make a quick appearance. Dressed in black slacks and a button down silk blue shirt, Randy looked like a million bucks and with a final look in the mirror Randy was off to the skybar.

Upon arrival the entrance to the door was lined with paparazzi adding to Randy's curiosity as to why Melina would choose such a place to celebrate. Although well known to the wrestling community and maybe a few others, Randy wasn't a celebrity in his own eyes. Upscale restaurants and bars, designer clothes and paparazzi just weren't his thing.

"Hey you made it!" John Hennigan known as Morrison to the fans greeted.

"Of course have to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday and give her a gift." Randy smiled following John's lead to the group of men and women surrounding Melina.

"Randy you came!" Melina jumped up with a smiling hugging Randy. "How is your neck?"

"Sore." Randy was honest as he ran a hand over his neck and shoulders.

"Well, have a drink and relax a bit." Melina smiled picking up a glass of wine handing it to Randy. "Obviously you know everyone from work but this is my little cousin Victoria, my brother Miguel and a few friends from home Brianna, Dawn, Jason and you might know Illiana?"

Randy choked a bit on the wine putting a hand to his mouth to wipe the dribbles as his eyes met with Illiana's. It has been over two months since they saw one another and she still looked good. In a short black dress with spikey pumps Illiana sipped her drink locking eyes with Randy. "We've met." The same devilish smile on her face as the night they were together. As time passed Randy grew bored and walked around the bar heading outside taking in the lights and laying back in an empty cabana letting the night air relax him. Feeling the cabana sink in a bit, Randy opened his eyes to see Illiana sitting beside him. "How are you feeling?" Randy gave her a questioning look. "Melina said you were sore."

"Comes with the job." Randy shrugged.

"I can make it better." Pushing her shoes off Illiana got on the mattress completely. "Lay on your stomach." Randy did as he was told while Illiana pulled the curtains closed to give them privacy. Sitting beside him, Illiana began massaging his strong, stiff shoulders hearing him give a groan under her touch.

"So tell me something." Randy spoke into a pillow. "Do you always disappear like you did?"

Illiana stopped massaging for a minute. "I said bye." Illiana continued trying to push away the tension in his muscles. "Was I supposed to stay so you could kick me out? It was a one night stand Randy, that means for one night I'm yours and you are mine and then we go our separate ways."

Her delicate hands kneading his muscles, the sight of her smooth legs in the short dress and whatever perfume she wore was killing him. "What if we repeat….that one night?" Randy asked moving quickly so Illiana was on her back and his lips dangerously close to hers. The kiss was so light, Illiana barely felt it but had her breath caught in her throat anyway.

"I'd say….do you want to come back to my room?" Randy kissed her full pouty lips with his hand firmly holding her small waist. Pulling back Illiana asked. "Is that a yes?" On the drive to the hotel Illiana had her mind on one thing and that was getting Randy naked and in her bed. However she couldn't concentrate much on that or keeping her sexy face on when she looked over at the giant sitting beside her scared out of his mind. "Are you ok?"

Randy held onto his seat with one hand and the door handle with another as Illiana sped through the streets of Los Angeles. "How much did you have to drink?"

"One glass, why?" Illiana looked over at him.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Randy yelled out.

"Oh my god, you think I'm a bad driver." Illiana laughed. "I'm not drunk Randy."

"You mind telling me why you drive like you're in a nascar race? Oh that's right you were the one that got two tickets on the same day she got her driver's license!"

Laughing even more Illiana had a bright smile on her face. "You've been watching me?" Illiana asked referring to '_When I was 17'._

"My sister had it on, she is a big fan of yours and I caught a bit of it." Randy explained.

Illiana nodded. "I promise we won't get into an accident. If I did that I couldn't have my way with you tonight."

The next morning Randy sighed trying to force his eyes open. He was exhausted and ignoring Illiana's conversation proved to be impossible. Sitting up he looked at Illiana pacing the floor in a pair of jeans and tank top. Her hair was wet and dripping on the floor as she rolled her eyes at whatever the person on the other line was saying. "I'm sorry mom I was really busy and I di-." Illiana stopped being cut by her mother saying something. "Yes I was at a bar last night and I did leave with a friend." Randy wondered how her mother knew what happened just a few hours earlier but decided to ask later. "Yes I will see you next time bye." Not giving her mother a chance to respond Illiana hung up the phone. "Good morning."

Randy gave a deep grunt in response.

"Didn't sleep well?" Illiana asked walking into the bathroom to apply her eyeliner.

"Has anyone ever told you how much you move in your sleep? Or that you hog all the blankets?" Illiana didn't think it was possible but Randy's voice as even deeper when filled with sleep.

"You didn't have to stay." Illiana informed with a smile and walking back into the room.

"Why are you up so early?" Randy asked moving past the starlet and towards the bathroom. "And all made up." Randy sniffed the air. "You smell good."

"Thank you?" Illy laughed. "And I am up early because I have a flight to catch in a little bit and made up?"

Randy waved his hand in front of his face. "Make up. I've never seen you without it."

"And you never will." Illiana smiled.

"I have a flight to catch at 10." Randy tried to decide if he wanted to take a shower at Illy's hotel or go back to his.

"Same." Illiana watched Randy dress. "If you hurry up I will take you back to your hotel and we can go to the airport together."

"No running this morning?" Randy teased. He was surprised when Illiana let him stay last night rather than ask him to leave, although she didn't let him hold her it was an improvement from the previous hit and run.

Illiana looked at him in the mirror. "It's not called running."

"What would you call it then?" Randy asked buttoning his shirt.

"Are you ready?" Illiana asked grabbing her suitcase.

Getting to Randy's hotel Illiana waited as he quickly showered and changed. Once in the car Illiana informed him she had one more stop to make and that was to pick up Olivia.

"He-ey?" Olivia smiled but raised an eyebrow at Randy sitting in the front seat.

"Te diré luego." Illiana nodded to her friend. (I'll tell you later.)

"You know Spanish?"

"I know Spanish because I am Puerto Rican -."

"I was wondering wha-." Randy started.

"I am Puerto Rican, Swiss, Black, Indian and a very small hint of Japanese. I can speak Spanish, obviously English, and a very small amount of Italian." Illiana flashed a smile before looking back at Olivia in the back seat. "Liv this is Randy, Randy that is Liv, and she is my best friend in the whole world."

"Nice to meet you." Randy extended a hand back as Olivia shook it.

Getting to the airport it was still early and not as many paparazzi were there as the day Illiana arrived. Dropping the car off Illiana waited as Rodney pulled up minutes later. "You know, you make it hard to do my job Illy when you act like a little speed demon."

"Sorry Rodney." Illiana hugged and kissed the large man on the cheek. "Randy this is my bodyguard Rodney…although I don't like calling him my body guard so I guess he is just the man that will kick ass if someone tries to hurt me." Randy and Rodney gave each other a mutual acknowledgment. "Okay so now that intros are done, I am starving."

"Me too." Randy touched his stomach and feeling it rumble.

After going their separate ways for a minute, Randy joined Illiana, Liv and Rodney at a table. Liv and Rodney ate McGriddles sandwiches while Randy opted for three bacon, egg and cheese biscuits. "What?"

"Nothing." Illiana giggled at the amount of food on his plate but more interested that he took off all the biscuits. "Too many carbs?"

Randy didn't answer as he was too busy eating and watching. Looking over at Illiana, he watched her eat, never taking a bite but rather picking off small pieces of her bagel and push them into her mouth, then reach for her steaming starbucks cup. "Can you please not watch me eat?" Illiana asked.

"You know that has a ton of calories." Randy picked up the starbucks cup.

"Are you trying to say I am fat?"

"What? No! No, I'm not saying that at all." Randy was caught off guard by the question. "You're not fat at all." Randy looked to his left at Rodney chuckling.

"Then I can eat and drink what I want." Illiana smiled taking the cup back. "Want some?" Illiana held her bagel to Randy. His large hand enveloped hers while taking a big bite. "I said some not all of it!"

"Ugh! What is that?" Randy grabbed a napkin spitting it out.

"Cute, waste my breakfast." Illiana joked. "And in case you had one too many chair shots to the head, it's a bagel."

"I meant what's on it?" Randy asked, twisting open the top to his water bottle chugging it to rid his mouth of the taste.

"A whole grain bagel with veggie cream cheese, cucumber slices and pepper." Olivia rattled off knowing her friend/boss's regular by memory.

"And you eat that shit?" Randy looked disgusted.

Feeling her cell phone vibrate Illiana looked at the time. "You have such a way with words." Crossing the table Illiana leaned in pressing her lips to Randy's. Instinctively he grabbed her waist pulling her into his lap, his tongue running across her bottom lip. With a smile Illiana pulled back and stood up, leaning over she grabbed a napkin scribbling down 10 digits. "Since you were so mad I didn't leave my number last time….let's see if you'll actually use it." Walking away Illiana stopped and turned around.

"Forget something?" Randy asked looking up from programming the number into his phone.

"Give me something to write on." Illiana looked around for something when Randy held out another napkin. "No sturdier than that." Biting the corner of her lip Illiana tapped her foot thinking. "Ugh this will have to do." Tearing the holder from her starbucks cup off Illiana flipped it over to the blank side scribbling down a message. "There." She handed it to Randy then walked out of sight. 

Looking down the elegant hand writing Randy smiled at the autographed message to his little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"AhHhHhHh!"

"Whoa! What? Hello?" Randy pulled the phone away from his ear and placed a hand on his chest checking to see if his heart was still beating.

"!"

"Calm down! Calm….down. What are you talking about Rebecca?" Randy asked now aware that it was his sister on the other line.

"You. Illiana. Together." Rebecca broke down.

Randy scratched his head unsure just how his little sister knew about Illiana and at the same time just what she knew. "…..I'm not following."

"God Randy you are so stupid! Did you think you could date one of the hottest chicks in Hollywood and it not come out? It's everywhere! Online, magazines even TMZ had a story about the two of you. You were seen leaving the skybar together and then at the airport. You were eating her food!" Rebecca was so excited.

"Becky, we're just….friends. I'm not dating her or anyone for that matter." Randy stood going to the bathroom and turning on the water while checking himself out in the mirror. He needed to shave.

"There are pictures ev-er-y-where." Rebecca made sure he understood.

"I get that but she is friends with Melina, I'm friends with Melina. We were pictured together and….that's it." Randy explained. "Look I need to get in the shower okay?"

"This isn't ov-."

"See you in a few days, love you Becky!" Randy cut off and hung up the phone. Taking a shower and shaving, Randy checked his bag and headed out to catch his flight.

After checking in and heading to his terminal Randy stopped at a little stand to grab a bottle of water and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Becky wasn't lying. There he, WWE wrestler Randy Orton was on not one or two or three but six or seven or eight magazine covers from STAR to the National Enquirer, even magazines he had never heard of before, he was on the cover of. Scooping up every magazine he could Randy, walked to the counter to pay.

"Ooh lucky lucky." The cashier smiled "Is she as good as they say?"

"Excuse me?" Randy raised an eyebrow, his deep voice intimidating the man behind the counter; he looked old enough to be Illiana's father.

"N-nnothing. Have a good day sir."

Throwing a glare over his shoulder Randy took his magazines and water and went to his seat reading over the titles.

_22yr old starlet and massive mystery man_

_Illiana Delacorte done with actors? Following in the steps of Kim Kardashian and moving onto athletes._

_Stepping out on Justin Timberlake for a bigger, badder and better man?_

The titles alone were so hilarious that Randy could barely contain himself. He didn't know much about Illiana but he never heard of her being with Justin Timberlake, but to be honest besides Adam he didn't know anyone she had been with. Some people didn't even know who he was while others had reports of him and Illiana marrying. Is this what she went through on a daily basis? Shoving the magazines into his carry on Randy boarded his plane. 

"Ryan, please stop yelling at me." Illiana sat curled up on the couch with her legs underneath her. Covering her ears with her hands she groaned shrinking into a ball.

"You said this was nothing!" Ryan yelled throwing down a magazine with her and Randy on the cover.

"It is nothing." Illiana avoided eye contact.

"Define nothing for me Illy because I don't think we're quite seeing eye to eye here on what nothing really is. Nothing to me is you see him at a show, you say hi and you walk away. What is nothing to you?"

"You know these trash mags make up stories. Why are you flipping out on me?" Illiana stood walking into her room to finish packing.

"Yeah they do make up stories but they have to get a picture to use so you can't deny you were with him. I don't understand Illy, I don't get it. You work your ass off to prove you're an A-list actress. You've taken every class out there to further your talent and then you let people just think you sleep around like you're trash. I'm your big brother and I want to protect you, it's my job to protect you. I hate seeing lies about you sleeping with this co-star and god knows what else and you just….encourage it."

"Ryan, I love you. You're my anchor and if you didn't move to New York with me I don't know what I'd do but our relationship isn't the average brother and sister thing. I've never had a regular boyfriend, no guy has ever come to my house and been interrogated by mom and dad and you because I was always busy working. I know it is going to kill you to hear me say this but I'm 22yrs old and I'm not an angel…..or a virgin." Illiana laughed when Ryan covered his ears. "Stop that." Taking his hands in hers she looked into her brother's hazel eyes. "I will tell you I don't sleep around carelessly, I don't sleep with every guy I am put on the cover of a magazine with. The reason I don't care what these magazines print is because people don't care. Denying will do nothing but fuel the fire, nobody cares about Lindsay Lohan trying to stay sober…..they care and are hoping that she goes to jail. Nobody cares about love or happiness. As much as they cheer us on and glamourize our lives, they just want to see us fall and fail miserably. We're not people in the tabloids eyes we're the product they're trying to sell. So sticks and stones Ryan. I'm a grown woman I can handle it."

Grabbing her suitcase Illy pulled it onto the floor with a loud thud. Sitting down on top of it she looked to her brother. With a sigh Ryan bent over zipping the luggage. "…..Did you sleep with him?" Ryan asked causing Illiana to look away.

"Ryan." Illiana stood up. "I'm not about to say yes and have you look down on me too. When I find someone I seriously want to be with you will be the first to know." Standing on her tippy toes she kissed her brother's cheek. "Are you taking me to the airport or not?"

"Let's go." Ryan grabbed his keys. "Call Olivia and tell her we're on the way."

Illiana had been cast in a movie opposite Jason Momoa, so for the next 3 months Olivia and Illiana were calling another country home. Ryan promised to visit when he could but seeing as he held down a regular 9-5 he wasn't sure when that would be. Not many people understood why Ryan worked when his baby sister was worth so much but he refused to take money that she worked so hard for, but that didn't mean the lexus he was driving didn't make for a nice birthday gift. "I love you, call me when you land no matter the time difference." Ryan hugged Illiana and then Olivia.

"You look stressed. You nervous about the movie? Olivia asked sitting down in first class beside her friend.

"No, Ryan was on my case this morning. He saw the magazines with me and Randy and pretty much lost it. I swear he secretly thinks I am a whore but won't say it because I am his little sister."

"He does not think that about you! He just wants you to always be his little sister and little sisters don't sleep with wrestlers….they don't sleep with anyone."

"So I remain a virgin until the day I die?" Illy asked

"Now you understand." Olivia joked happy to see Illiana laughing. "But on a serious note…what is going on with you and Randy?"

"Same thing I told Ryan….nothing."

"Illy…I was there that morning at the airport. Don't lie to me or yourself. You gave him your number."

"And he hasn't called." Illiana turned to her friend. "Don't make a bigger deal out of this than it is." Olivia left it alone and both girls put in ear plugs and got settled to sleep, after all it was a 15 hour flight.

In other big brother news Randy was having problems of his own. On a rare occasion when Randy was home, his family was not, well that is everyone but his sister. His brother Nathan had an away game and Bob and Elaine went to support him. Seeing as how the magazines were everywhere and although he hadn't seen it some of the divas mentioned there even being a story on TMZ about him, there was no way his mother didn't know. Randy loved his mother unconditionally but at times wished she would back off when it came to relationships. Either way he knew it came from a place of love. Speaking of love Randy decided to stop by his parent's home to check on Becky, she wasn't exactly a fan of football and opted to stay home. Figuring she would be happy to see her big brother….he was wrong.

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Becky screamed at her older brother. "You're home for two days a week! Two! What gives you the right?"

"Becky please...I'm sorry." Randy was near pleading with his sister. It wasn't his fault she picked the biggest douche in high school to go out with. And it wasn't his fault the said douche was stupid enough to beep the horn rather than get out and walk to the door like a gentleman.

"You are sorry! Because you aren't in a relationship I can't be either?" Becky turned around at the top of the stairs. "I am almost 17 and have never been on a single date! Being an Orton is a curse! Nobody wants to date me when I have one brother that is captain of the football team and, the other is a WWE wrestler. Oh let's not forget to mention daddy, grandpa and Uncle Barry were all wrestlers. Guys are scared to come near me and it's not fair!" Tears were now running down the young girl's face.

"Rebecca." Randy took the stairs two at a time in attempts to get to his sister before she got to her room. Instead his fingers nearly got taken off when the door slammed in his face and just missed his hand. "Rebecca." Randy called knocking. "I'm sorry...you deserve better though."

"Someone like you Randy? You're a hypocrite! You have sex with ring rats and leave them after you get off! You're even doing an actress but STILL can't settle down. Does she know you ho around?"

"HEY!" Randy's voice boomed. "Don't talk like that." Randy could barely think of a comeback. How did she know about ring rats? Or the fact that he slept with them and to his defense it wasn't an everyday thing. "Open this door Rebecca!"

"You can't tell me what to do. Go home don't you have a flight in the morning?" Getting frustrated Randy reached above the door looking for the extra key. "It's not there." With a grunt and surge of power Randy opened the door not without cracking the door frame slightly. "OH MY GOD! I AM TELLING MOM!"

"Becky, please just listen to me." Randy sat down on the bed and pulled his sister in his arms. "I love you Becky and want to protect you...maybe I'm not the best guy to talk about relationships but I can tell you what not to go for. Seth-"

"Scott." Becky corrected her date's name.

"Scott wasn't good enough for you. Never ever walk out to a guy's car. If he doesn't get out and ring the doorbell and escort you to the car holding doors open and all...he's not good enough. The fact that you are going out while mom and dad are away with Nathan at a game...doesn't give off the best impression. I know guys...I am one Shawn was-"

"Scott" Becky corrected again.

"I bet you $100 Scott was going to come back here and try and have sex with you."

"And?" Becky looked into the blue orbs of her big brother. "Who said I didn't want that?"

Randy's head began to spin and his throat became dry. "But...you ju-just said you've never been on a date."

"How long have you been out of school Randy? Are you and Illiana dating? What about you and Barbie? You don't have to be dating to have se-"

"Don't say that word!" Randy clutched his forehead. "Uh...I brought something for you." In hopes of changing the subject Randy dug around into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of thin cardboard with coffee stains.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Is this really her autograph?"

"Yes why would I lie to you?"

"She knows about me?" Becky looked at the crumpled up paper. "And why is it all stained and messed up? Is this really her autograph?"

"You've seen the pictures for yourself and you still don't believe me." Randy laughed pulling out his phone. Searching through the many numbers he came across the one he was looking for. Pressing talk Illy picked up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Illiana answered the phone with eyes nearly burning from sleep deprivation.

"Uh? 9pm….10 if you're at home?" Randy asked looking over at his eager sister.

"3….it's 3 in the morning Randy. What do you want?"

"3 in the morning? Where are you?"

"I'm in Bulgaria filming. Look if this is about the magazine covers I'm sorry but it'll die down in a few days or so. I'm out of the country for a few months so they won't have anything else to write about you."

"No it wasn't about the magazines…..I was wondering if you could talk to my sister?"

"Huh?" Sitting up Illiana tried waking herself up. "What? Talk to your sister?"

"Yeah, hold on here she is." Randy gave the phone to his sister before giving Illiana the chance to respond.

"OMG!" Becky screamed standing up holding the phone to her ear. "So...did you really give my brother your autograph for me?" Becky walked out the room and Randy gave a sigh of relief...hopefully with the distraction the subject of Spencer, first dates and ring rats was done with.

A few minutes later Becky came back and tossed the phone to Randy. "Better now?"

"...Do you think I could meet her?" Becky asked plopping on the bed beside her big brother.

"I don't know her like that Rebecca." Randy put the phone in his pocket.

"Oh please you have her number in your phone and pictures don't lie." Becky held up a magazine causing Randy to roll his eyes.

"Why do you have that?"

"I don't." Becky smiled. "Mom was reading it." The smile turning to laughter. "When do you think you'll see her again?"

"I don't know...I-I'll call her back and ask when she will be at another show." Randy took out his phone.

"That is okay she was nearly falling asleep when I was talking to her."

"Okay...I can't promise you anything but I'll do what I can so the two of you can meet when she gets back in the country." Kissing her forehead Randy stood, placing the phone back in his pocket. "Are you going to sleep now?"

"Seriously? It's 9pm...I was supposed to be on my date." There was a bitter tone in Becky's voice but she sat up and looked to her brother.

"Well how about I take you out instead?"

"….I guess you can, it's the least you can do." Becky took his sister to a movie and ice cream afterwards where they sat down to talk. "Thank you for the autograph."

"You're welcome." Randy ruffled Becky's hair. "I'm sorry about scaring off your date…but I know guys like him. If he doesn't respect you, he doesn't deserve you."

Setting down her ice cream cup Becky turned to look at her handsome brother that she knew was the center of millions of women's dreams at night. "Just because I've never had a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm stupid, I wasn't going to sleep with him Randy. Whether or not he respects me, I respect me but since we are talking about respect, I've heard the stories; I know what happens on the road. I've been to the shows and seen some of the women….if you can even call them that trying to get your attention. So if my suspicions are right and they probably are I think you and some of those women hook up and I'm not judging you but…..you talk about respecting women. Well it wouldn't hurt if my brother did the same."

This was so far beyond him Randy didn't really have a response. "Women have to respect themselves too."

"So if women don't respect themselves that automatically means they don't want to be respected? It might mean they don't have enough self-esteem to respect themselves. It doesn't make it okay to break their hearts."

"Whoa...whoa okay...where...how did we get on this subject?" Randy was confused. "I thought we were talking about you."

Becky smiled. "Look you're my big brother and want what's best for me and I want the same for you. All in all don't lead a girl on…..because it hurts okay? No matter if she is a WWE diva or an actress." The siblings got up walking back to the car.

Randy sighed and kissed his sister's cheek as he held the door open for her to get in. "I hope you don't think I am that bad of a guy Becky and although you proved you are wise beyond your years tonight…..some things you are too young to understand." The drive back home was silent until he pulled into the driveway. "Be safe, don't let anyone in the house and call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay."

"And tell mom I'll pay for the door." Becky laughed. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too." Becky kissed her brother's cheek before running into the house.

Driving to his house Randy looked down to see his phone vibrating on the passenger's seat. Picking it up he took his eyes off the road for a second to read the text.

_Hey, hope everything is good with your sister_

_Not sure I helped at all, was super tired_

_Sorry, ttys _

_Xoxo -Illy_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So how well do you know Illiana?" Randy asked sitting down across from Adam in catering.

"What?"

"Illi-."

"I know what you said, just random that's all. I think she has a twitter or tumblr or something if you want to know about her. Why? Are you still seeing her?" Adam asked taking a bite of his sandwich."

"We talk on occasion." In reality they had only talked twice since she left to film. The night he called and asked her to bail him out when his sister was ready to kill him and the next day when she called to ask how Becky was doing. Caring enough about his family to call him and remembering his sister's name was a bonus for him. "She is out of the country filming right now." Randy shrugged not wanting to admit that it seemed that he was stalking her from afar. It was like when you buy a new car, all of a sudden everyone on the road is driving the same one, you see it everywhere. That was Illiana. Randy couldn't go anywhere without seeing her on a cover of a magazine or seeing her commercial for whatever it was she was trying to sell. And how was it that he never noticed Illiana's bikini clad pictures plastered on his little brother's wall in between Kim Kardashian and Carmen Electra? Oh and of course the topless picture with only her arms covering her chest on Nathan's ceiling.

Adam nodded while he finished chewing. "We hooked up but it was a few years ago."

"She is only 22…..how long is a few years ago?" Randy questioned.

"When she was 20, we were on and off for a few months." Adam shrugged taking a sip of his drink. "After we broke things off we didn't talk until I saw her at a show and we talk from time to time now."

"Why'd you break it off? She break your heart?" Randy teased but in all honesty wanted to know.

"Break my heart? Randy I've been married and divorced twice, no 20yr old is going to do anything worse. There wasn't anything to break off, it was just sex. She was busy making movies, I travelled. I was with other women, she was with other men. We didn't have a commitment and really no point in traveling hundreds of miles to visit someone for sex. Besides she played a lot of games but I guess that's what you get for messing with a kid."

"I don't know what you all did when you were together but I'll tell you one thing she is far from a kid." Randy argued.

"I don't know if you are blind, deaf and dumb but she's a kid Randy. Can she be an adult and act the role? Yes…but being a kid is what she is. If you spend more time with her and she turns off the whole sex kitten thing, you'll see what I'm talking about." Adam stood now done with his food.

"This is just a hook up so I quite enjoy the sex kitten thing." Randy smiled. "And what games?"

"She likes a lot of attention and she will dish during interviews but try it one on one and she is surprisingly private. I would try and talk to her and she refused, said it was just sex and we didn't need to know about one another. I tried to take her out to eat, and she passed. When I asked her about herself she completely closed off. Illiana is hot no doubt about it but she's 22 and she acts like it." Adam smiled. "And if it were just a hook up…you wouldn't have been asking me about her." With that Adam left Randy to think of his words.

It was just a hook up, how could it be anything else? He had been with Illy all of two times and knew nothing more than her name, age and how to make her scream. Yeah it was just a hook up and according to Adam that was all it would ever be.

"Hey handsome…..what are you doing all by yourself?" A sweet peppy voice interrupted his thoughts.

Randy stirred in his sleep feeling the thin arm slink over his torso as her head nuzzled against his chest. "What's wrong?" His voice was deep and heavy filled with sleep and a bit of annoyance.

"Can't sleep." The blonde whined.

"Really? I figured I put you to sleep hours ago." Randy gave a cocky smirk while pushing her hair back.

"Shut up...where is the remote?"

"Barbie I'm trying to sleep…I actually had a match tonight." Randy grumbled he was starting to get annoyed and just wanted a bit of shut eye before getting on the road in just a few hours. He honestly wasn't even sure why he brought her back to his room except for the simple fact he was horny and maybe the slight chance he was trying to prove that Illiana was nothing more than a friend with benefits.

"It won't be loud." Babs argued turning the TV on much to Randy's annoyance. "Oooh TMZ."

"TM...what?" Randy rolled over to look at the young diva.

"TMZ...it's a show about celebrities." Babs explained. "Paparazzi type stuff."

"I hate that shit. I can't believe you even watch it...they were following me at the airport awhile back." Randy rolled back over in attempt to get some sleep but all he could hear was Snooki and JWoww getting drunk, Lindsay Lohan going on house arrest, Justin Bieber denying relationship rumors. Finally hearing enough and his eyes burning in need of sleep Randy snatched the remote until he heard.

"_We got Illiana at the airport she just came in from filming in Bulgaria."_

"_Was she with anyone?"_

"_Uh she was with _Jason Momoa_."_

"_Did they say anything?"  
"Nope total silence and let me tell you Jason is a BIG guy and very protective of her. When we started to ask her about her love life he moved her to the side and put his arm around her. Basically he cut off the interview and blocked us from getting any more shots of h-."_

"I was watching that!" Babs rolled her eyes as Randy turned the TV off.

"And I am trying to sleep."

He had Barbie in his room for a reason, to get Illiana off his mind and what happened? She is on TV. This was never ending.

"She was at one of our shows recently; I didn't get to meet her though. I wish I did, I love her movies."

"Goodnight Barbie."

The next morning Randy yawned, throwing his bag into the back of the SUV when Adam strolled beside him. "How is the shoulder? I'm guessing not bad since I saw Babs leaving your room this morning." Randy smirked before tossing Adam the keys to the rental.

"Trying to leave without me?" Cena ran up dropping his suitcase in.

"Nope just grilling Randy here about his night with Barbie." Adam joked getting in the drivers seats as everyone else loaded in.

"It's nothing, we went out a few times but now we just mess around. She is too immature and clingy for me."

"That's what you get for liking them young." Adam joked.

"Are we still on this Illiana shit from yesterday?" Randy asked

Adam shrugged his shoulders "I'm just saying….

"If I fell for her would I have been fucking Babs last night?" Pushing his sunglasses on Randy let him know the conversation was over.

Taking his phone out Randy began scrolling through all his mentions on twitter, although he had his moments he loved his fans. Cena was the one to actually talk him into getting a twitter. Not being able to resist, Randy found himself searching for Illiana finding a verified account. Randy let out a deep chuckle seeing her profile picture.

"What are you laughing at?" Adam looked over for a quick second before back to the road.

"Nothing." Randy smirked taking extra time to study the picture. With her head tilted to the side, her face was nearly covered with huge sunglasses, she was flashing a peace sign and blowing bubble with her gum. It was playful and cute rather than sexy. Moving down Randy looked over her last post 6hrs ago….

_My bed! I'm home & so tired. Sleep is calling my name & I plan on answering. I have 2 weeks off to catch up on my pole dancing classes and just be lazy then busy, busy, busy. G'night my lovelies _

Scrolling back up Randy clicked the green button 'follow'.

**With Illiana…..**

"WHAT?" The starlet yelled to herself, seeing as nobody was in the room with her. Reaching for the buzzing phone that had woken her up Illiana rubbed her eyes seeing a text message from Randy.

_You take pole dancing classes?_

The mood she was in suddenly turned around, making her laugh, while texting him back.

_You have a really bad habit of always waking me up  
and are you reading my twitter?_

Randy's reply made her smile even more.

_Yes I am following you, I see you have two weeks off.  
Maybe you should come see me. I won't wake you up,  
you won't even be going to sleep._

Illiana laughed so loud she put the pillow over her face to keep from waking Olivia in the next room._  
I'll get back to you….after I sleep on it._

A few hours later Illiana was sitting at her kitchen table with Olivia who crashed the night before due to getting in so late. "What was all the noise about this morning?" Liv yawned while looking in the fridge.

"We've been gone for 3 months…I don't have any food in there." Illy smiled thinking of Randy's text. "I called Ryan he is bringing over some breakfast on his way to work."

"Uh huh. So what was this morning about?"

"….I am thinking I might go see Randy." Illiana confessed but was looking down at the table.

"Are you serious?"

Illiana nodded. "We were talking this morning and he asked me to come see him while I had time off." Seeing the smile spread across Olivia's face, Illy stopped her. "Don't you dare say it! It's still only a hook up."

"Yeah a hook up that you'll fly half way across the country for. Admit it there is something about him."

"Yes, yes there is something about him. Maybe it's his insanely muscular body, his deep haunting voice, could be the tattoos – that's always been a weakness of mine or you know what? I think it's his big-." Illiana stopped mid-sentence as her brother walked in carrying a bag of food.

"Hey baby girl." Ryan kissed her cheek sweetly and pulled her into a hug. "I bought some fruit, bagels and yogurt. I wasn't sure what you wanted and of course." Ryan set down the starbucks cup. "See you girls later." Ryan placed another cup in front of Liv before kissing her cheek and ruffling her hair.

"Stop staring at me." Illy picked at her bagel.

"Would it be so bad to admit you like him?"

"I don't know him."

Olivia laughed. "That's a great thing to say when you're sleeping with him." Illiana just shrugged and continued eating.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Just wanted to say thank you to Brandi for helping me with this chapter she is more helpful than my English teacher. Hopefully this chapter is okay. Oh and thanks to anyone that is reading – please leave a review?**

**Chapter 6**

Randy found himself more intrigued with Illy the more they spoke. Had he asked any other woman to come see him, she would've been on the very next flight. Illiana never showed.

Over the next two weeks the wrestler and actress joked and flirted back and forth on Twitter that was out there for all to see. Yet every night Illiana sincerely texted before a match wishing him luck, then called to see how he was doing after. The conversations never lasted long, just enough time for Randy to tell Illiana he hadn't broken or torn anything.

"Come see me." Randy spoke as soon as the phone picked up. "We're in Los Angeles at the same time."

"I'd rather not and I don't think my sister will either." A man's voice hit Randy's ear unexpectedly.

"Give me that! Give it! Ryan it's my phone!" Randy could hear Illy yelling/whining he couldn't help but laugh she sounded like a kid. "Hello?" Illy was out of breath after running around the house after her brother.

"...You busy?" Randy was still trying to keep his laughter to himself.

"No just pack-"

"I don't want you talking to him!" Ryan yelled.

"Okay? You can't tell me what to do." Illiana replied.

"Illiana Delacorte!"

"Stop yelling at me like you're Daddy!" Illiana screamed back before Randy heard a door slam and her huff.

"….You okay there?" Randy asked with a smile.

"I'm good." Illiana lay back on her bed. "What's up?"

"Come see me."

"Randy, you do know I work right?"

"I do and that could be why I asked you to come see me the two weeks you had off, you said you'd get back to me. You never did. Now I could take that as a hint to stop asking….but you're a little bit of a tease." Illiana laughed. "I'll be in L.A. for a week…..it's Summerslam."

"You want me to stay with you for a week?"

"Or until I get bored with you." Randy shrugged as if this woman over 1,000 miles away could see him.

"Never gonna happen." Illy smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe." Illiana drummed her fingers on the bed looking through her planner. "I'll be in L.A. around the same time but I'm going to be busy. I am assuming you will be too, seeing as how Summerslam is the second biggest Pay Per View of the year."

"I'm willing to make time if you are."

Three days later both Randy and Illiana were in L.A. but had yet to see one another. Randy was busy doing interviews and signings while Illiana had an audition, photoshoot and some other excuses why she couldn't see Randy.

"Illiana come here." Olivia called to her friend

"Wh-Randy?" Illiana walked out of the bathroom and stopped short choking on toothpaste and dropping the brush to the floor. Running back in the bathroom for water the actress returned a minute later drying her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it seems you've been avoiding me. Figured the only way I'd see you is if I came to you." Randy explained. "Feel special because I wouldn't do this for anyone."

"How'd you know what room I was in?"

Randy smirked looking out the corner of his eye at Olivia. "That doesn't really matter. What does matter is I have reservations for dinner in an hour and I am already starving."

"Are you kidding?" Illiana blinked. "Is he kidding?" Illiana asked Olivia.

"No I am not and you should probably pack an overnight bag."

"I'm not dressed for dinner."

"You look fine." Randy looked over the knee high boots, short tan skirt and black ¾ sleeve shirt.

"I have a photoshoot in the morning."

"I'll have you back here by then." Randy waited for another excuse. "You might as well pack because you're not getting out of this." Randy held out a WWE duffel bag. Biting her lip to hide the smile, Illiana grabbed the bag and began throwing in clothes for the next day and her personals. "And if you can hurry it up, I really am hungry."

"I should take my sweet time just because you sprung this on me."

"Then I would just do this." Randy walked across the room in three long strides. Taking the bag he zipped it up. "Whatever you don't have, you'll have to do without." Taking Illiana's hand he headed to the door. "See you later, Liv."

"I should probably tell yo-."

"You're not getting out of this." Randy looked down at her. He didn't understand it but women were like putty in his hands, whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, he could get. Illiana was not the kind of girl that got on her hands and knees for any man. Illiana just sighed and thanked Randy as he helped her into his rented SUV.

The first half of the ride was silent until Illiana blurted out. "Why do you want to take me out?"

Randy shrugged. "Most girls are just happy to go out with me."

"Well, I mean we've already slept together so it's not like you have to wine me and dine me to get what you want." Illiana explained with a shrug. "And in case you haven't noticed…..I'm not most girls."

"You just answered your own question." Randy smiled while glancing over for a quick second.

"Huh?"

"You asked why I want to take you out….then said you're not like most girls. That's why I want to take you out." Randy explained. Getting to the restaurant, Randy tossed the valet his keys and lead Illiana inside holding her small dainty hand in his. "John and Melina said BOA is the best in Los Angeles."

"So I've heard, I've never been here but it's very nice." Illiana appreciated the décor.

The evening didn't go as planned for Randy; Illiana didn't want any appetizers, when Randy asked her about herself she told him everything he already knew. On top of that he accused her of being 'one of those' actresses, the ones that don't eat in front of a man. Could you blame him? She ordered an organic baby green salad with white balsamic vinegar dressing on the side and fries. While Randy ordered the American kobe beef rib eye with lobster mashed potatoes.

"I'm sorry." Randy apologized.

"For what? This was very nice, Randy. Thank you" Her smile was genuine and her voice sincere. "I hope you are ready though."

"Ready? For what you?" Randy held a kinky smirk on his face as they walked towards the exit.

"No. For them." Looking up Randy's mouth dropped open. There had to be at least 20 photographers standing outside ready to swarm the couple at any minute.

"John and Melina forgot to tell you….BOA is known for celebrities, meaning the paparazzi are always here." Randy held her hand tighter as they opened the door and the circus began.

Questions were thrown from left and right, each person talking over the next to get their questions heard. Flashes from the cameras nearly blinded Randy as he did his best to block Illiana from it all. One question though caught his ear.

"_Illiana what are you doing at a steak house if you're a vegetarian?" _Opening the door to the car Illiana got in and Randy rushed to the other side, pulling off before they could swarm the car. "This happens to you a lot?" Randy asked seeing spots.

Illiana laughed. "Almost all the time…Los Angeles is worse than New York though. That's why I won't ever move out here, I just stay for work then go back home. Want to know a trick? When the flashes are blinding you, look down at your feet. If you close your eyes you're bound to walk into something or trip but looking at your feet you can still pay attention and the flash isn't directly in your eyes."

Randy looked over at his date feeling bad for her. "You shouldn't have to know tricks, as you call them."

Illiana shrugged "Maybe not but I knew what I was signing up for, kind of like you. You knew becoming a wrestler you'd be traveling all the time…same thing and keeping myself from going blind really isn't a big deal."

Getting back to the hotel Randy ignored the looks of the few guests that happened to be loitering in the lobby; they were quite the odd couple Illiana and him. He was a 6'5 while Illiana, depending on her heels was 5'6 – at her tallest. Randy's arms were covered in tattoos and after seeing Illiana naked a few times Randy had yet to see a piece of ink on her beautiful body. He couldn't explain it but Illiana had this soft look while Randy didn't. Taking her hand in his, Randy lead Illiana to the elevator nearly pulling her arm off, accidentally of course, when she stopped.

"Illiana! Illiana!" someone called causing Illiana to turn around. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course." Taking the pen Illiana scribbled her name down happily. About to walk away she was stopped again.

"Can I get a picture?" A man asked.

"Sure." Smiling Illiana leaned into the man as he took the picture.

"Okay that's enough." Randy took her hand again leading her away.

"Why'd you do that?" Illiana trailed behind.

"You were going to be there all night. Do you ever say no? When you're tired or hungry or just annoyed? Do you ever say no?"

Looking up at Randy as they got on the elevator Illiana smiled. "No."

"Cute." Randy pressed for his floor.

"I'm serious though, who would I be without fans Randy? They're the reason I'm where I am."

"No…..your talent got you where you are." Placing his hand on the small of her back they walked to his room.

"You've never even seen one of my movies Randy." Illiana rolled her eyes. "The only talent you know I have is what I can do in bed."

Setting her bag down Illiana removed her earrings and other jewelry, putting it all on the dresser while Randy took off his shirt and fell back on his bed. "Why'd you let me take you to a steakhouse if you're a vegetarian?"

Looking over at his form she began walking towards him. "I tried to tell you while I was getting ready." Illiana shrugged crawling onto the bed. "It doesn't matter though I still found something to eat and it's the thought that counts." By time the sentence was finished Illiana was straddling Randy's torso.

His eyes seemed to glaze over as he took in the beauty of the woman on top of him. Placing his large hands on Illiana's smooth thighs he ran them up her body, pushing the skirt up around her waist. Sitting up, Randy placed his hand on the back of Illiana's neck, pulling her down to him and into a passionate and wanting kiss. His rough hands held Illiana's small waist, pushing her shirt up and leaning down to kiss the exposed skin.

Grabbing his neck, Illiana pulled Randy's face back up to her. Nipping at his bottom lip before giving in to her dying need to taste his lips. He had learned from their little bit of time together Illiana wasn't a princess; she didn't want to be carried to a bed covered in rose petals. She was much more into the rough, dominant, pinned to the bed or the wall, maybe even the floor kind of sex. Randy was all too happy to oblige as long as he knew her screams were from pleasure and not pain. There was something about this girl that Randy couldn't resist. The feel of her soft fingers on his face as their tongues waged on in war, the warmth of her bare skin against his. Moving down his neck Illiana placed soft kisses along his adam's apple. Closing his eyes, he slipped his fingers between the lace panties and her hot skin.

Gritting his teeth Randy growled, hearing a knock at the door. As his fingers inched closer to Illiana's most intimate spot the knocking continued. Laughing Illiana grabbed Randy's wrist to stop him. "Answer the door, it's probably important. Otherwise they would've left by now." Climbing off her lover, Illiana made her way to the bathroom.

Sighing Randy opened the door to see one of the WWE workers standing with some papers. "Good evening Mr. Orton, I hope I'm not interrupting. We had some last minute changes to the axxess schedule for tomorrow." Randy looked over to the open bathroom door as Illiana bent over unzipping her boots and tossing them to the side. The skirt stretched across her backside doing little to cover what Randy wanted to see. Turning back to the man in front of him Randy could do little to hide his annoyance. Randy's patience began to grow thin; it couldn't possibly take this long to say his signing in the morning had now been moved to the afternoon. "So with that being said I will leave you to your night." The man held out the papers with the schedule change for Randy to take. Without so much as a goodbye Randy took the papers, shut the door and went to continue where he left off with Illiana.

Illiana had just finished brushing her teeth when Randy walked in the bathroom, behind Illiana. With her back to him, Illiana stood on her tippy toes causing the muscles in her legs to contract. Leaning over the bathroom counter and looking in the mirror at God knows what, Illiana's skirt barely covered her ass and gave Randy the perfect opportunity.

"Knock muuuuch?"

Grabbing onto the sink, Illiana's words came out in a gasp as Randy drove home without any warning. Illiana could see the want in Randy's eyes and whatever he wanted she was willing to give. Closing her eyes in pleasure, she felt his large hands wrap around her body, groping and kneading the tender flesh still hidden beneath her shirt. His other hand wrapped around her waist pulling her body to his, each time he pushed forward.

"I want you to feel me." Randy growled in her ear. "Can you feel me?" Why is Randy so needy and dominant all of a sudden? Did the interruption piss him off? Does he simply want Illy his way? What's he thinking?

"Yesss." Illiana screamed loudly, slamming her hand against the mirror for balance. "You feel good." Illiana admitted, feeling her hips hit against the counter with each powerful thrust.

"How good?"

"Ffffffuck!"

His deep chuckle was filled with pride and cockiness.

"Open your eyes." Randy grabbed her face, forcing her to look in the mirror. Pulling her up against his body Randy held her still, picking up his pace. The only sound in the room was Randy's growl of pleasure as their slick bodies slapped against each other.

Stopping for just a second, Illiana's chest heaved in and out while Randy nearly ripped her shirt off. "Much better." Randy smiled sliding the straps of her bra off and watching it drop into the bathroom sink, the only piece of clothing that remained was the bunched up skirt around her waist. Randy kissed Illiana's bare shoulder.

"You're trying to kill me." Illiana looked in the mirror and into his blue eyes.

"We haven't even started yet." Randy whispered kissing the ridge of her ear.

Illiana lay bent over the bathroom counter dripping with sweat and gasping for breath. Not sure how long Randy had been at it, Illiana couldn't take anymore. With her legs shaking, she clung to the bathroom counter. "No more….I'm done." Illiana could barely stand and her throat was dry after screaming Randy's name more times than she could count.

It took everything in her power to continue standing, even though she was sure Randy was holding her up. With a smile Randy kissed her back, picking up his pace. The bathroom echoed with Illiana's cries and Randy's grunts as he emptied himself completely. "Oh my god." Again. Illiana didn't think it was possible but there it was the electric feeling running through her veins. Randy wrapped his arms around her small body holding her to him, he could feel her shiver as she came down from the ultimate high.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked seeing the tears mixed with sweat running down her face.

"Perfect." Illiana assured. "That was…perfect."

Randy smiled pushing back her hair leaving kisses on her back, neck and temple. "I'm going to take a shower. Join me?" Randy asked while disconnecting their bodies and leading her to the shower, quite pleased with himself at her unsteady balance. That water washed over the couple and Illiana sighed in contentment as Randy ran his hands over Illiana's body helping, just in case she happened to miss a spot.

Absolutely exhausted and with good reason Illiana kissed Randy lightly before exiting the shower. In a matter of minutes Illiana was curled up in the plush king size bed.

Stepping out of the shower, Randy wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped over the discarded clothes on the floor. Entering the hotel room Randy slipped on a pair of clean boxers and made his way to the bed stopping at the sight in front of him. Illiana lay diagonally across the bed completely stretched out in one of his shirts. "Illy?" Randy called softly. "Illy?" Still nothing, she was out. He couldn't believe she had fallen asleep so fast. "Okay well I am just going to move you a bit." With no effort Randy pushed Illiana to her side of the bed before climbing in. Leaning over he brushed the hair out of the way and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

A knock at the door woke Randy from his deep sleep. "GO AWAY!" His voice boomed.

"Ahh why are you yelling so loud?"

Raising his head Randy saw Illy up and dressed, tying her shoes. "What are you doing up?" Randy looked around trying to adjust his eyes and see what time it was.

"Open up, dude!" Cena's voice called through the door.

"It's 7 and I am going downstairs to the gym." Illy replied, tying her other shoe.

"Like that?" Randy asked looking at the skin tight workout pants and sports bra. Illy's eyes followed as Randy got out of bed and pulled up his boxers. Walking to the door Randy opened it. "Give me 2 minutes." Leaving the door open Randy grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom.

Illiana brushed her hair into a ponytail before turning towards John. "Are you staring at me?" Illiana kept a straight face but in all honesty she found it amusing and took it as a compliment. Who would complain about John Cena checking them out?

"What? Oh no." A red tint colored Cena's cheeks.

"You're so cute." Illiana laughed just as Randy opened the bathroom door. "About time, let's go." Illiana lead the way to the gym. Cena watched as Randy took a few large steps catching up to the petite girl and grabbing her hand. His friend was hooked and it was a lot more than just her body that had him.

"So what do you have to do today?" Randy asked.

"I have a photoshoot and interview for Shape magazine around 10, and then I was going to grab lunch and get a mani pedi with Kim-."

"Kim?" John ran up. "Kim…..Kardashian?"

Illiana laughed. "Yes, that Kim." Illiana was amused by the look on Cena's face and the thoughts that had to be running through his mind. "Tonight I have a photoshoot for Maxim and that's it for the day. Why?" Illiana asked.

"Well, my appearance at axxess was pushed back until this afternoon so I thought after the gym we could grab breakfast." Randy saw the unsure look on her face. "To make up for dinner last night."

"As long as it's before 10." Illiana kissed his cheek and headed to the treadmill while Randy went to the weights.

Randy lay back on the bench pushing weights while watching rookie Heath Miller who happened to be watching Illy and had been for the past half hour. Not being able to explain why but Randy felt a bit of possessiveness when it came to Illiana. She was beyond beautiful and naturally people were going to take a peak or glance for a second or two. Heath however hadn't taken his eyes off her. Putting the weights in place Randy stood walking over to Heath kicking his foot in the process. "Stop watching her."

"Her who?" Heath asked knowing exactly who Randy was talking about. Illiana had caught his attention the second she walked into the gym. Although surrounded by gorgeous divas, it wasn't everyday number 3 on Maxim's top 100 walked by. There was some locker room talk that she was seeing Randy but there was also talk that she just liked to have a good time. Heath was always up for a good time.

"Illy." Randy pointed to Illiana with her slightly bouncing chest and swishing ponytail as she ran and mouthed the words to whatever song was playing on her iPod.

"Funny...I didn't know she was taken. According to her she is still single." Heath smirked.

"Don't mess with me, rookie...I can make you or break you in this business. Not to mention break you period." Randy hissed as if he really were a viper.

To that Heath stood and wiped off his hands walking over to Illiana. Randy watched as Illiana removed her ear buds and laughed at whatever the red head was saying. Heath leaned against the arm of the treadmill looking over at Randy with a smirk before putting his attention back on the actress. Randy was so deep in thought he didn't even realize John talking to him. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

"No. What did you say?" Randy turned to his friend.

"Alright man, let me break this down for you." Cena placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Whether you like her or just fucking her, you cannot show face like that alright? You're going to end up looking like an ass because this chick is hot, she is rich and famous…in short she doesn't need you. Don't get caught up."

"Okay, I am about to die for some coffee." Illiana dramatically spoke walking towards the two men. "Are you ready to go? If not I'll just take the keycard and meet you upstairs."

"I'll go up with you." Randy put his arm around Illiana walking out the gym.

After taking their showers and dressing, Randy led her out to his rental. "Where do you want to go for breakfast?" Randy asked holding the door open and helping her in the car.

"McDonalds?"

Randy looked over at her. "I'm not taking you to McDonalds. First of all it's a fast food spot and we're going to sit down and eat and talk." Randy was driving but didn't miss Illiana rolling her eyes. "Secondly what would you eat there? So I will ask again. Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"The Breadbar?"

After typing the address into the GPS Randy and Illiana arrived at a quaint little café like restaurant, the smell of fresh baked bread hit Randy's nose as soon as they walked in the door. Sitting down to eat Randy watched as Illiana mixed her granola in with the yogurt while popping a grape in her mouth. "How do you eat so little?"

Illiana didn't look up as she added sugar to her coffee and stirred. "How do you eat so much?" Randy looked down at his plate of T-bone steak and eggs. Illiana laughed. "I'm just playing Randy…if you're around enough you'll see I actually eat quite a bit." Illiana explained holding a piece of fruit to his lips as a peace offering. Randy locked his hand around her small wrist taking the fruit and her fingers into his mouth. "Randy!" Illiana hissed as a light blush warmed her cheeks as she pulled her hand back and sat it in her lap.

Randy laughed at the embarrassed expression on Illy's face. "Hmm sweet." Randy spoke as he chewed the piece of fruit. "I wonder when you'll let me find out if the rest of you is just as sweet." Not thinking it was a possible Illiana's face turned an even brighter red. Luckily she was distracted when a fan came up asking for an autograph. Over the course of their meal a few people asked for pictures or autographs to Randy's annoyance but Illiana was happy to sign everything put in front of her. Finishing her food, Illiana took a sip of water, waiting as Randy finished his meal. The two sat in silence for a bit before Illiana reminded Randy of the time. "I have to go." Illiana ran her fingers over his hand.

"Stay with me." Randy took her hand in his.

"Randy I can't, I have an interview." Illiana stood.

"Not now, tonight…..for the rest of the week." Randy explained trying to read her face. "What do you say?" He had to get to know her better and between their schedules who knew when he'd get another chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As if in deep thought the entire drive to Illiana's hotel she stared out the window and chewed on her fingernail. Randy had been wondering what was going through her mind.

"I'm not looking for a relationship."

It was the first thing Illiana had said since Randy asked her to stay with him. That was nearly 20 minutes ago when they left the restaurant. Despite driving from city to city or state to state, this felt like it had been the longest car ride in Randy's life. It was obvious he had crossed the invisible line Illiana had drawn.

"That's good because I didn't ask you to be in one." Randy smirked.

"Then what do you want? Because I'm starting to think you're asking for more than I can give."

Randy laughed. "I'm asking for a few days to get to know you and to have a little fun. Most days I'll be at an event for Summerslam and at night….well it'll be like every other night we've spent together." Randy looked over at her as he pulled into the parking spot.

Illiana looked over at him quizzically. "If you don't want a relationship then why do you want to get to know me?"

"It's called being friends? I am assuming you don't have many."

Illiana wasn't amused by his sarcasm "I'll stay but Olivia is coming, not in the same room of course but at the hotel with me."

"That is fine I will pick you both up tonight then." Randy got out walking around to her side of the car not bothering to hide his smile. Randy loved when he got his way and he always did. "What time is your shoot done?"

"…I don't know but I have my own car, well not MY car but a rental." Illiana took his hand and slid down from her seat in the high SUV.

"Alright well just call me when you're on your way." Randy grabbed the duffel bag from the backseat and held it out to her.

"Okay." Taking the bag Illiana turned to leave.

"Hey?" Grabbing her arm Randy stopped the starlet in her tracks. Motioning with his finger for her to come back to him, Illiana back peddled.

"Yeah?" Leaning down, Randy gently took Illiana's face in his hand bringing her in for a kiss. Pulling back only when she could no longer breathe Illiana's face lit up. "I'll see you later."

Walking into her hotel room Illiana rolled her eyes at the shit eating grin on Olivia's face. "About time you got back here little lady. Did you have fun at BOA?" Olivia laughed.

"I did actually." Illiana began throwing particles of clothing into her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Liv asked.

"How would you feel about switching hotels?"

"Why? Did the paparazzi find you?" Olivia stood heading to the window but saw nothing but parked cars. "…..Randy?"

No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Illiana's smile shined through. "He asked if I would spend the rest of the week with him."

"And you said yes?" Olivia had never once seen Illiana so genuinely happy and over a guy at that.

Illiana nodded. "But only if you come with me."

"Of course, what would you do without your best friend to help guide you through such a tough time?" Olivia joked walking over to her friend and embracing her in a sideways hug. "It's okay you know? To like him."

Not acknowledging Liv's comment, Illiana zipped up the luggage. "Come on, I have to get to the shoot."

Back with Randy he sat behind a table with none other than Barbie…of course. He loved his fans, he did but fan interaction really wasn't his thing. The screaming, some crying, the bright flashes going off in his eyes, to be honest he'd rather skip the entire thing and just be in the ring. It didn't help that Barbie hadn't said a word to him but stared. "What?" Randy asked while scribbling his name on the picture in front of him.

"I didn't say anything."

"You're burning holes into my side, so…..what's the problem?" Randy shook a fan's hand and signed a picture as he spoke.

"You and Illiana…."

"What about Illiana?" Randy looked over at the blonde seeing the look of heartbreak in her eyes. He never meant to lead Babs on, he thought he made it clear what they had wasn't a relationship. A lot of the wrestlers and divas hooked up just to hook up. Sometimes they ended up dating or more but most of the time it was just a friendly fling made easy by their schedules. "We're not dating."

That was the truth. They weren't dating but Randy would be lying if he said he wasn't starting to feel something for Illiana. She may have been quick to give her body but Randy had to work for her mind and prove himself worthy of her trust. It was a challenge and a nice change from the women that clung to his side, Barbie being one of them.

"She doesn't date she just sleeps around."

"Seeing as how I'm not dating you either…..I'm not sure how any of this is your concern." Randy didn't mean to be so blunt but he didn't know any other way to make Barbie understand, with or without Illiana they would never be.

Standing after his two hour autograph session was up, Randy shook the cramp out of his hand and checked his phone to see if Illiana had called or texted, she hadn't. Deciding to text her, Randy asked if she would be free for dinner and got a sad face in return. That was okay though, he would take the time to spend with the guys before the week got started with Illiana.

One of the best things about pay per views, especially Summerslam and Wrestlemania was the entire roster got together. Randy got to see his friends that were on different brands, however there was a downside. Word travelled fast and people he barely talked to knew about Randy's relationship with Illiana. It amazed him, how the roster was filled with sexy women, yet when it came to Illiana they acted like prepubescent boys.

"I don't get how you are with her, when you know nothing about her. You've never even seen one of her movies!" Newbie Kevin Kiley exclaimed. "What do you talk about?"

"I don't think they do much talking." Mike Mizanin laughed. "But in all seriousness you really should probably see one of her movies. You know get some common ground?"

"Well I want her to sign a picture for me. Have you seen her Maxim pictures?" Matt Cardona asked.

"Everyone has seen her pictures." Cena finished off the rest of his beer.

Nick Nemeth laughed. "Is it true she is doing playboy? Do you think it'll be a centerfold?"

"I think you should all shut the fuck up." Randy finally spoke with a face that said he found the conversation anything but amusing. The group had finished eating long ago and they talked about everything from Illiana to sports to home life but somehow it had looped back around to Illiana.

"Relax man, we're just playing around." John patted Randy's back.

"Why get so mad at them talking about pictures, when you have the real thing?" Randy looked down as Illiana's arms wrapping around him from behind and sliding down towards his torso, not to mention the look on his coworker's faces. "Hi guys." Illiana waved.

Randy wrapped his massive and rough hand around Illiana's softly manicured dainty hand and turned around. "Please tell me you have shorts on under that?" Randy asked looking at her from head to toe. Heavy black makeup was smoked out around her blue eyes making them all the more piercing and her hair was up in a messy bun. The clothes were what got Randy though; she barely had any on, an oversized hoodie that just came to the top of her thighs and a pair of knee high socks w/ the playboy bunny logo.

Illiana sighed lifting the hoodie to show the shortest shorts Randy had seen along with her flat stomach and sparkling belly ring. "Happy?"

"I am." Kevin Kiley smiled.

An amused smirk crossed Illiana's face causing Randy to grab the hoodie and pull it back down. "Where is your stuff?" Randy asked following Illiana's arm when she pointed to a bell boy standing beside a cart full of bags. "That's all yours? You're here for a week!"

"No, some of it is Liv's."

"Let's go up-." Randy was cut off by a few coughs and rough throat clearing. Turning around Nick had his eyebrow raised. "Illiana this is Nick, you probably know him as Dolph Ziggler. That Matt but on TV he is Zack Ryder, that's Mike, and Kevin he is pretty new but they called him A-ry and that's Cod-."

"Cody and Ted, I know." Illiana smiled. "I know you probably still think I'm here for the sex, but I do actually watch wrestling and pay attention to it." Illiana walked over to the table to say hi to everyone and then hugged Cena. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Come on." Randy dropped down some money for his meal that had ended long ago and lead Illiana to the elevators. Was it wrong for him to not want people starring? How could they not she was barely dressed? And it seemed Illiana ate the attention up.

"Thank you." Illiana tipped the bellhop after he unloaded the 3 large suitcases into Randy's room before wheeling across to Olivia's.

"So did you miss me?" Illiana turned towards Randy placing her hands on his chest and snaking them up to rest on his shoulders.

"Kind of hard not to miss you when it's all half the roster can talk about." Randy placed his hands on his waist.

"What's wrong?" Illiana asked noticing he hadn't leaned down allowing her to kiss him or even making an effort to kiss her.

Randy was catching feelings, how else could he explain what he was about to do. "Why don't we take a break tonight?" He had to be crazy to deny a ready and willing, not to mention hot woman that stood in front of him.

"…..Are you turning me down?" Illiana removed her arms from around Randy, looking utterly confused.

"I don't want to share my room and bed with a complete stranger for the rest of the week."

"So…you're turning me down?" Illiana asked again. "And we've already shared a bed." Standing in silence Illiana pursed her lips and furrowed her brows as if in deep thought. "You really don't want to have sex with me?"

"I don't think there is any straight man on the planet that wouldn't want to have sex with you." Randy admitted. "And tomorrow we'll pick up where we left off; tonight…I want to talk." Sitting on the bed Randy reached for Illiana.

"Never has a guy wanted to talk with me instead of be with me." Illiana grabbed a small trunk like suitcase and flipped it open, taking a seat on the floor in front of it. "What exactly do you want to talk about?" Peeling off her socks Illy threw them to the side. A mirror popped up out of the case and Illy grabbed a cloth. "Are you going to laugh at me?"

"Laugh at you for what?"

"Not wearing makeup?" Illiana asked.

"Why would I do that?"

Staring for a bit Illiana proceeded to remove the makeup from the photo shoot. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"So you're a vegetarian. Why?" Figuring that was the best place to start seeing as he found out the night before during their disaster of a date.

Not looking away from her mirror, Illy took another makeup remover cloth out. "When I was 14 this skinny little toothpick bitch in my Health class did a report on vegetarianism and showed videos of chickens getting their heads cut off and cows hanging upside down and oh my god it was disgustingly awful." Illiana shook the images from her head. "I actually threw up in class and couldn't eat dinner that night. The next day I decided I wouldn't eat meat anymore but I allow myself to have dairy because I can't live without ice cream."

Randy smiled watching as Illiana revealed her natural appearance to him looking a little paler and a lot younger. "You're beautiful."

Illiana looked surprised and Randy thought he saw a light blush creep onto her cheeks. "…Thank you." Getting off the floor Illiana went to the bathroom coming out a few minutes later with her hair down, in a pair of Spongebob PJs and black rimmed glasses on sitting back on the floor.

"I never pecked you as the nerdy type." Randy laughed it was like she had an alter ego.

"Yeah well, it's not really a part of my image to have brains and beauty but I'm not stupid."

"I never thought you were."

"Randy…you don't know me enough to think much of me yet."

"One thing you need to know, don't tell me what I think about something. I know what I think of you."

"Is that good or bad?" Illiana asked unsure.

"Good." Randy assured.

"I don't really care what people think of me because regardless of what I say or do I can't make everyone happy or have everyone like me." Illiana defended even though Randy had said nothing to make her defensive. "I do wish people saw me a bit more for my talent or my personality though rather than just my body." Illiana explained reaching over for her phone as it vibrated.

"That's hard to do when all you want to do is show your body." Illiana raised an eyebrow as Randy walked a thin line between honesty and offending her. "You can look at me all you want like that, you know it's true. We've been sitting here for nearly an hour and all I've got out of you is you're a vegetarian and why. You haven't told me anything else not your favorite movies, favorite color or how you got that scar on your head."

Illiana stood up and at the same time touched the diagonal scar over her left eyebrow. It was often covered with makeup and never really obvious, or so Illiana thought. "What? You didn't think I noticed?" Randy smirked. "When I like something….or someone I study them and pay attention."

"Stitches when I was 10, I got hit in the head with a hockey stick." Illiana got up and pushed her luggage to the side.

"You play hockey?" Randy was impressed.

"Played." Illiana corrected pulling back the blankets on her side of the bed. "And not really, just tried to join in with my brother and his friends once I learned how to roller blade. One of his friends went to hit the puck, I was too close and the stick came off the ground and." Illiana touched her forehead to emphasize the story. "I freaked out because blood was running down my face. My mom was so mad."

Randy noticed she didn't make eye contact when she spoke and obviously she was planning on going to bed in hopes of cutting their chat short. "Mad at your brother?" Randy slipped into bed next to Illy.

"No, at me."

"Why you?"

"She said the scar would keep me from getting jobs and it made me ugly." Illiana rubbed the inch long scar again. "Once it healed though she taught me how to cover it with makeup and she wasn't as mad."

"So let me get this straight. Your mom was mad at you because you had no control over the fact that you got hit in the head when you were 10yrs old? And she called you ugly?" Randy turned out the light on his side of the bed. "Explain that to me because I don't understand."

"Randy I'm tired and I have to be up early." Illiana turned on her stomach and wrapped her arms around the pillow. "Did we bond enough now? You learned something new about me?"

"….I still don't know your favorite color."

"Why do you need to know that?" Illiana yawned, her voice becoming muffled as she buried her face in the pillow. "I don't like talking, we'll end up getting attached."

"I think we're past that." Randy put an arm around Illiana but she wriggled out of it.

"Want to know something else about me?" Illiana asked. "I don't cuddle." Randy grew silent as he stared at the ceiling.

Sleep was taking over Illiana as her eyes felt heavy but her mind refused to give in. It wasn't a lie that she didn't cuddle but the way she said it made her feel guilty.

Randy wondered if having Illiana here was a bad idea until he felt the bed shift and heard her sleep filled voice. "Purple….that's my favorite color." Leaning over a bit her soft lips touched his. "Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Stirring from his sleep, Randy heard an annoying song playing softly getting louder and louder until a drum and guitar set blared throughout the room making him feel like he was front row at a rock concert. "What the fuck is that?" Randy looked around to see where the noise was coming from.

"This War is Ours….by Escape the fate…It's my alarm." Illiana mumbled as she lay still with her eyes still closed.

After a second and Illiana not moving Randy asked. "Are you going to turn it off?"

Illiana whined. "I'm tired." Throwing back the covers Illiana forced herself out of bed and over to her suitcase where the phone rested to turn the alarm off. As soon as the music stopped another obnoxious song began to play. "Hello?" Illiana yawned into the phone while making her way into the bathroom. "Yep, I'm awake…I'll be ready in 15."

"Where are you going?" Randy asked sitting up and running his hands over his face.

"Has anyone ever told you your voice sounds even sexier when you first wake up?" Illiana untied her PJ bottoms letting them drop to the floor and replacing them with a pair of stretchy shorts.

Randy laughed and raised an eyebrow watching Illiana remove her shirt. "Trying to seduce me?"

"I don't need try." Illiana smiled and pulled a sports bra on. "You are more than willing…except for last night."

"You still didn't say where you were going." Randy reminded as he got out the bed and threw on some clothes.

"I have a dance class that starts in an hour. Where are you going?" Illiana tied her shoes looking up at Randy.

"I'm going with you."

"You are?"

"I am." Randy put on his shoes.

Assuming Illiana was taking the dance class, Randy was surprised that she was actually helping teach it. Standing to the side with Olivia, Randy watched Illiana hug and get picked up by some blonde kid and accept a kiss on the cheek.

"His name is Kenny." Olivia spoke up as if reading Randy's mind. "He has a girlfriend and nothing is going on between them. He and Illiana filmed a movie together last year, the remake of 'Footloose'. He asked if she would come in as a guest."

"So she can dance?" Randy asked taking a seat on the wooden floors looking out at the class of about 15 students. Olivia just smiled and sat down beside him as the music started.

"Does that answer your question?" Olivia asked after a few minutes

"She's good."

"Illiana's been dancing since she was 3yrs old, she better be good." Olivia laughed.

"Three?" Randy asked looking at Illiana helping one of the students with a particular move. "I didn't know that…she's not much of a talker."

"Are you kidding? I wish I could get her to shut up." Olivia laughed before turning serious. "Give it time, eventually you'll want to duct tape her mouth shut." Looking down between them Illiana's phone vibrated along the floor. "Hello?" Liv plugged up one ear hoping to hear over the music. "Oh hi Gabe, this is Liv. Illy is busy right now." Pausing to let the other person speak, Olivia laughed. "Will do, she'll call you when she is done. Bye."

In the front of the room Illiana stood with her back against the mirror dripping with sweat while watching the class go over the routine. "Thank you." Illiana took the bottle of water Kenny offered.

"So who is the guy?"

"His name is Ran-."

"I know its Randy Orton." Kenny spoke in his thick Boston accent with a laugh. "I meant…..who is he to you?"

Illiana shrugged. "A friend." Hearing Kenny laugh she looked at him. "What?"

"I'm getting more than a friend vibe." Kenny stopped for a minute and walked over to his iPod restarting the song. "One more time…from the top!" He called out to the class to buy himself some extra time. Going back to Illiana he stood beside her. "When we were on set you said you don't do relationships and that you just like to have fun. Well fun usually stops in the bedroom…going out to eat, him driving you around, taking him to a dance class….that's bordering on more." Kenny smirked. "What can I say? I watch TMZ."

Illiana gave him the finger and shoved him. "Everyone say thanks to Illiana for stopping by!" Kenny called out getting Illiana a round of applause. Kenny kissed Illiana's cheek. "Thanks for coming today."

Standing up Randy was ready to go but found himself waiting as the class surrounded Illy in hopes of an autograph or picture. "I'll be outside." Randy told Liv before heading out.

"Gabe called." Liv handed over the phone when they walked out of the studio and to the car.

"What did he want?" Illiana asked but kept her eyes on Randy, he was leaned up against the car smoking.

"Didn't say, just wants you to call him back." Liv hopped in the back seat.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Randy asked.

"You want to know something else about me?" Illiana asked stepping in closer to Randy. "I don't like smokers." Reaching up she took the cigarette from Randy's mouth, dropped it on the floor and stepped on it.

Randy looked down at the cigarette that was mushed into the ground then back at Illiana. "I was…..never mind." Randy stopped himself and got in the driver's seat. "So what's next on the schedule? Lunch at the Ivy? Shopping on Rodeo Dr.?"

Illiana looked up from texting and laughed. "Only if you want to be overran with paparazzi. Nobody really eats at the Ivy for the food, only for the fame that comes along with it."

Olivia watched Randy's face drop, she assumed looking like he did women ate out of the palm of his hand. Actually having to work to impress a woman was completely new to him and somewhat of a challenge. Randy expected Illiana to be the stereo typical Hollywood starlet that ate out at the hot spots and shopped as a second job, he couldn't be more wrong. The car was silent the rest of the way to the hotel.

"Alright well since I didn't dance up a sweat, I am going to hit the gym." Randy grabbed his gym bag heading to the bathroom to change. "I'll be back." Randy leaned down kissing Illiana's cheek and left.

Walking into the hotel gym that was normally filled with wrestlers, it was near empty. A few of the rookies were working out and scanning a bit, Randy saw Cena at the weights. "Look who decided to show up. Long night?"

Randy gave his friend a look. "I went with Illy to a dance class this morning."

"It was now John's turn to give Randy a look. "I'm not going to say anything."

"Joke all you want but until you see her in barely any clothes dancing around and sweat pouring off her body…"

"I wouldn't follow her to a dance class to see that, I'd just keep her in my hotel room." John lay down on a bench.

After a good work out and going on 1pm, Randy figured it was time to head back up to his room and see if Illy wanted lunch. To his surprise Illiana wasn't there but a mess of clothes were tossed on the bed and make up products and brushes covered the small bathroom counter.

Crossing the hall Randy raised a hand to knock on Liv's door when it opened. "Oh…hi?"

"Hey, is Illy in there?" Randy asked peaking over her head as she pulled the door closed behind her.

"No, you just missed her actually." Liv started to walk towards the elevator with Randy following.

"I thought she had nothing to do today?"

"She went to lunch." Liv pushed the button.

Randy raised an eyebrow; the two were attached at the hip. "Without you?"

"I am going to lunch with my parents." Liv stepped onto the elevator hoping Randy wouldn't follow but he did. "Let's say my mother isn't her biggest fan."

"So she went to lunch by herself? Why didn't she wait for me?"

Olivia rolled her head around and looked up at the 6'5 wrestler. "Do you like Illiana? I mean for than sex?"

"I don't know her well enough to like her for more than just sex."

Laughing Olivia shook her head. "That is almost word for word what she said when I asked her the same question and you know what? Both of you are lying but let's just go with the whole you don't like her thing so I'm not late meeting my parents. If it's only sex, like you claim you can't get jealous."

"So she went out with another guy." It wasn't really a question as much as a statement.

"She went to 'Loving Hut' with Gabe." Olivia was thrilled when the doors finally opened because the look on Randy's face wasn't pleasant. "It's a vegetarian or vegan place it's really not good so you're not missing out." Randy still didn't say anything. "Gabe has a girlfriend and-you don't look like you care." Olivia patted his back. "Later Randy." Stopping for a second Olivia turned around. "She's my best friend and I know her better than she knows herself. She likes you; she wouldn't be here if she didn't. Illy doesn't need or want a guy to spoil her at the Ivy or take her shopping, she just wants to have fun. Stop trying so hard okay?"

Illiana returned from lunch just a few minutes after Randy got back from his. "Sorry about the mess." she apologized completely oblivious to Randy's bad mood.

"You have fun?" Randy didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice. Taking out his phone he pulled up a twitpic of Gabe from Cobra Starship with Illiana on his back.

Illiana walked around picking up the scattered clothes. "I've seen the picture, I posted it." Turning to face Randy she sat on the bed. "What? Are you mad at me?" Randy didn't say anything. "I'm sorry but I was starving and you were busy. Gabe asked if I wanted to go out and I said yes." Illiana didn't see the problem.

"You realize the point of you moving from your hotel to mine was to spend time with me, right?"

"And what am I supposed to do when you're busy? Wait like a dog does for his master? I get bored easily and we just happen to be in LA where I have a lot of friends."

"And we all know what you do with friends." Randy joked getting up from his spot.

"Excuse me…..do you want care to repeat that?" Illiana placed a hand on her hip.

Randy thought it over, he was mad but he wasn't about to show face. "Forget it."

"No, no keep going I like this whole insecure jealous asshole thing you've got going on. I know I have a reputation out there that I sleep around. Obviously I'm not a virgin and maybe I don't make the best choices all the time, like sleeping with you but I am not a whore. I don't sleep with everyone and I never sleep with a guy that is taken. Gabe has a girlfriend but thanks for thinking so little of me."

Randy sighed and raked a hand over his face only looking up when he heard Illiana talking to herself. "I never said I think that little of you."

"I'm not stupid! What was the comment _'And we all know what you do with friends'_" Illiana mocked a guy's voice. "Supposed to mean? You insinuated it." Illiana zipped up her suitcase. "I think I am going to stay with Olivia tonight."

"Or you can go to karaoke with me and the guys."

"…Are you serious?" Illiana cocked to head to the side like a tiny Chihuahua. "I'm about to punch you in the face and you're asking me out on a date?"

Randy couldn't help but chuckle. "First I'd like to see you even be able to reach high enough to punch me." Randy ran a hand over his jaw. "And it's not a date I've already asked you on one of those."

"And you failed miserably." Illiana reminded.

"I figured karaoke would be fun and maybe I'd get you drunk enough that you'd forget today ever happened?"

"Are you trying to apologize? Because you're not good at it but if you're going to sing I will totally be there."

The next few days Randy and Illiana were on different schedules but did their best to make time for one another even if it meant going shopping with Illiana and enduring the insane amount of paparazzi or Illiana tagging along to Axxess and dealing with the stink eye from some of his female fans.

Over the next few days Randy learned there were many different sides to Illiana and he was curious as to which one was really her. First there was Illy, the 5'3 girl that laughed at animal videos on Youtube while sitting in her childish fluffy pajamas eating pizza, sans make up with her black framed glasses. Then there was the diva that wore so much make up it couldn't fit on the bathroom counter, not a hair out of place and strutted her stuff in heels that cost more than most people's mortgage. Still her inner sweetness shined because no matter how glammed up Illiana looked, no matter how badly Randy wanted to get back to the hotel, Illiana never said no to a fan. Lastly there was the vixen that couldn't wait to get her hands on Randy and climbed in the shower with him causing him to be late for a meet and greet.

Sunday rolled around all too fast in Randy's opinion and so far the day wasn't going as planned. Illiana had opted to run errands instead of go the arena with him saying she would meet him later. Well it was later and Illiana still wasn't there.

"Where are you?" Randy asked walking around backstage. "The show's already started."

"I'm aware of that Randy…I'll be there for your match. I promise."

"I have to go."

"Hello? Hello?" Illiana called. "He hung up on me!" Illiana's voice raised an octave in annoyance. She was literally down the street from the arena as they spoke.

The music blared and fans screamed; it was go time. Making his way to the ring Randy looked like brooding ex-champion intent on winning back his title. Illiana had yet to show up making it easy for Randy to hold the pissed off look on his face. Climbing the ropes and throwing his arms back Randy posed for the fans when he heard a voice above them all. While most were just screaming, this one voice was screaming for him. Scanning the crowd his eyes fell on Illiana front and center jumping up and down with a large sign, fangirl to the max. Once she knew she was spotted Illiana waved at him and mouthed what looked like 'good luck'. Randy had to leave the ropes before he broke character and smiled.

Illiana couldn't put her finger on it she had been to plenty of wrestling events before but tonight she was on edge. Randy was one of those wrestlers that could sell and it was hard to decipher between him acting like he was hurt and when he really was hurt. Getting tossed into the barricades, Illiana squeaked and leaned over as far as she could. "Randy, are you okay?" His blue eyes met her's and gave a reassuring nod before getting back to the match. Thankfully the match ended not much later and Illiana felt as if she could breathe.

"You scared me so bad." Illiana confessed while packing her clothes.

Randy lay stretched out across the bed and laughed. "Your voice." It was horse and cracking from all the screaming she had done during the match.

"Shut up." Illiana flipped him off and grabbed a bottle of water. Zipping up the suitcase, Illiana turned out the lights and crawled into the small spot left on the bed.

"So were you late because the sign?" Randy pulled Illiana back against his hard chest.

"Yes! I am not the creative type and I was trying to make it look nice." Illiana looked over at the glitter and sticker covered poster board.

Randy laughed. "It looked nice, thank you." Randy kissed her neck and feeling her nuzzle into him. "You have to leave in the morning?"

"I have to leave in the morning." Illiana kissed his arm. "I do have a life outside of this you know."

"Right now you don't." He wanted to show her how much he'd miss her and what she would be missing by leaving him but his body was spent and his muscles ached from the match that took place just hours earlier. Randy fell asleep with Illiana in his arms only waking up the next morning at the sound of her sweet voice and a tickle on his nose.

"Randy? Randy?"

Opening his eyes Randy focused in on Illiana kneeling on the bed over him fully dressed, hair done and make up on. "What time is it?"

"It's time for me to go." Illiana pushed a piece of hair that had fallen into Randy's face behind her ear and kissed his cheek.

"Let me drive yo-."

Illiana smiled. "Just get some sleep okay? You have to be ready for Raw tonight." Pressing her lips to Randy's the two said their goodbyes.

"I'll call you."

Randy kept his word and did call but between time differences, travel, bad signals and just being plain busy their calls never lasted long. Rather, the two communicated through text messages but hey it was keeping in touch right?

However one night a text message just wouldn't cut it.

Fueled by angry and given 8 hours on a plane to let it sink in and allowing Randy to stew he felt himself reaching for his phone and dialing Illiana. Listening to the ring, Randy looked over the magazine that sat on the night table. In big bold letters _'Has Illiana finally found love?' _stretched across a picture of Illiana with some guy on the beach.

Randy wasn't the one to be made to look like a fool and somehow he thought after their week together him and Illiana were moving forward maybe even towards a relationship? Was this why Illiana made sure to drive home the fact that tabloids lied and to avoid gossip sites like the plague?

"Hel-."

"Are you having sex with him?" Randy asked not sure why he was asking because he already knew the answer.

"Uh….hello to you too. How have you been?" Illiana asked sarcastically, an attitude evident in her voice.

"Illiana." Randy's voice told her he wasn't playing. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Depends…..what magazine or website are you looking at?"

Randy crumpled the magazine in his hand as he bit down clenching his jaw, he hated her at ease attitude over the situation. Flipping page, after page, swearing at the paper cut and drop of blood, Randy's eyes gazed over the multiple pictures of Illiana and Ryan Phillippe. It is said a picture is worth a thousand words and there in front of him were five.

"Are you fucking Ryan?"

"My brother? That's gross!" Illiana laughed

"ILLIANA!" Randy yelled causing Illiana to jump a bit and get up from her spot on the couch. Illiana had never heard Randy mad and was quite happy she wasn't there to see it in person. Leaving Olivia in the living room, Illiana went to her bedroom and sat on the bed. All jokes aside Illiana answered honestly "No."

"Have you had sex with him?"

"Yes." Illiana replied hearing Randy's fist slamming against the table. "What is the problem Randy? What we have is clear so you can't get mad at me for…for being a 23 year old. How old were you when you lost your virginity? How many girls did you sleep with then you got signed to WWE? Tell me how what you did when you were my age is any different."

"The problem is I like you and I don't know why I like you but I want to find out but then you go and pull shit like this after I thought we were getting somewhere. And what is it with you and older guys? Adam? Colin Farrell? Me? Ryan Phillipee or Phillippe whatever the fuck his name is!"

"You didn't answer my question." Illiana spoke calmly not acknowledging his feelings.

"What I did is different."

"How is it different because you're a man and I'm a woman? It makes you the big man on campus while it makes me a slut? I want to know Randy, how many women have you been with?"

Randy couldn't believe Illiana was actually getting mad at him! He was the one that should be pissed off, he brought Illiana into his world and showed her off only for everyone on the roster to know she was playing the viper.

Illiana exhaled and pinched her nose to calm herself. "What did I say the night before I left?"

Randy sat back replaying her words '_Don't fall for me Randy, I can't catch you.' _"How do you control something like that?" Randy asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know."

"You're going to tell me it's nothing more than sex with me and you?" Randy had never found himself in a situation like this. A situation where he felt something and the feelings might not be mutual.

"No, I can't say it's nothing more than sex but I can't tell you what it is because I don't know myself Randy. What do you want me to say?" Illiana asked watching out the corner of her eye as Olivia cracked open the door to check on her friend.

"What do I want? I want you to stop using your age as an excuse for your actions."

Illiana let out a small laugh, only making Randy all the more pissed off. "So I'm only supposed to have sex with you? Or should I go to church and become a born again virgin? Let me ask you something Randy, in the weeks or months that pass between our hook ups….you don't sleep with anyone else?" Randy let out a low agitated growl. "That's what I thought. I don't get on you about sleeping with a diva or the ring rat of your choice so I'm not sure what you want or expect from me. Want me to say that it won't happen again? I can't say that because I don't know if it will. Want me to stop talking to him or seeing him? Well I won't because he is one of the few good friends I have. He's been in this business since he was a kid and he knows it better than I do. He looks out for me, he knows what it's like to be hounded by the paparazzi and he knows how to handle when a movie you've done gets torn to shreds by the critics. He's like a big brother to me…that oddly and creepily enough has the same name as my brother."

"A brother that you're fucking."

Closing her eyes Illiana took a deep breath. "Okay now I'm starting to get annoyed with this whole thing so here is the deal. I am an adult and I can do whatever I want and I can be with whoever I want and you can be with whoever you want. As long as you use protection with me I don't give a shit who you sleep with and you shouldn't care who I am with. You have no right to tell me how to live my life, you don't own me! If I belong to anyone it'd be my parents and they don't give a fuck what I do and who I do it with as long as I keep making money so they can keep living the life they think they deserve."

Randy sat in complete silence; somehow the conversation took a turn from their relationship to Illiana's parents and in that one little sentence Randy could hear the anger and pain and it was no longer towards him. Randy could hear Illiana take a deep breath then exhale. "I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean to go off but…..I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Click.


End file.
